O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha
by Fkake
Summary: Como seria se Inuyasha resolvesse escrever seu dia a dia em um diário e ainda fazer comentários e notas do que pensa, escrever tudo que sente e acha. antigo Desabafando em um Diário, não gostava do outro nome.
1. Capitulo I – Começando a Escrever

**O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha**

**Nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário.**

_Capitulo I – Começando a Escrever. _

_5 de Fevereiro – Quinta-feira – 19:00 _

Querido Diário...Ah fala serio. Querido é muito gay.

Sabe, ainda não entendo por que disso tudo, esta certo que eu não sou o cara mais calmo do mundo, mas também não é necessário me obrigar a fazer terapia, meus pais passaram do limite, e para completar a desgraça a Kagome me vem com esse maldito diário me falando...

- Inuyasha escrever um diário pode lhe ajudar, sabe, escrever o que você sente, pode ajudar a controlar suas emoções, desabafar ajuda sempre.

Por que eu ainda do ouvidos a ela?

Não tenho mesmo que fazer e não me custa nada escrever nessa porcaria, a não ser meus dedos, juro que se eu tiver calos,vou dar um chute no traseiro daquela garota.

Vamos ver, desabafar né?

Como posso fazer isso?

Vamos tentar dessa forma, vou escrever um pouco de mim nessa porcaria, devo estar ficando mesmo louco.

Sou Inuyasha, tenho 16 anos, estou no segundo ano do colégio, sou o tipo de cara que as meninas vivem correndo atrás, sinceramente elas parecem cadelas no cio, odeio isso, esta bem, confesso que faz bem ao meu ego elas correndo atrás de mim, mas isso me da nos nervos, semana passada descobri que eu tinha uma namorada a mais de três semanas, legal isso, não?

Eu começo a namorar e esquecem de me avisar. Não gosto disso. Ser ultimo a descobrir as coisas, quando me casar essa característica de ser o ultimo a saber das coisas pode resultar em chifre e eu não tenho vocação para marido corno, isso definitivamente eu não tenho.

Não vou disser que sou popular no colégio, pois sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar, como diria a Kagome até insuportável quando levantou do lado errado na cama, tenho apenas três amigos de verdade, os outros são apenas conhecidos que se aproveitam de minha nobreza, esses três que eu chamo de amigos, são pessoas que eu morreria e mataria por eles, mas eles não precisam saber disso.

Eles são:

Kagome – apesar de brigar com ela mais que conversar. Na verdade as brigas são apenas uma forma de diversão, já que quando estamos a sós, sem ninguém nos observamos, conversamos sem nenhuma briga ou provocação, temos uma imagem a zelar. Até vou com a face da garota, é uma amiga excelente. Só o fato de me aturar quando eu fiquei bobo apaixonado pela Kikyou, admito que eu estava porre naquela época.

Posso disser que Kagome é a minha melhor amiga, mas que ela não saiba disso, o ego dela já é grande o suficiente para ser mais inflamado, acho que um dia desses, ela explode.

Imagina os noticiários á noite "jovem explode por causa de ego excessivamente grande", seria interessante, vou elogiar muito ela amanha, capaz dela achar que eu quero que ela me passe cola para a prova de química.

Espera um pouco, tem prova de química amanha?

Maldição!

Mas eu estudo depois, voltando aos meus amigos:

Miroku – ele é um tarado maldito, no entanto é um bom amigo. Sabe aquele cara que você tem vontade de matar a cada cinco segundos de tanto que ele lhe enche o saco?

Então, pode apostar que esse cara é um discípulo do Miroku, pois igual a ele nem clone! Todos os chatos que você conhece se tornam ás pessoas mais legais do mundo depois que você conhece o tarado do Miroku. E isso não é um elogio, não mesmo!

Mas eu tenho que confessar, ele é meu melhor amigo, e sabe dar conselhos como ninguém, ele é um filosofo, preguiçoso e tarado, no entanto um filosofo. Bom, quem não tem cão caça com gato, quem não tem amigo certinho, fica amigo do pervertido.

Sango – melhor amiga da Kagome, também uma grande amiga minha, no entanto ela é a melhor amiga da kagome e se tornou minha amiga por associação de amizade. É uma excelente garota, não tenho queixas dela, depois de mim é a única normal nesse quarteto, é claro que Kagome e Miroku descordam disso, mas estou me lixado para o que eles pensam, a Sango é o tipo de garota calma, pacata, evita conflitos, mas, nunca, eu repito, nunca a deixe nervosa, é perigoso para saúde física, psicológica sua e de qualquer pessoa que fale com ela enquanto estiver nervoso, repito, se ama sua vida, não irrite essa garota, não é medo, é simplesmente um amor pela vida que eu tenho que me faz nunca irritá-la.

Quanto a minha família, ela é composta de quatro pessoas, contando comigo, meus pais e meu MEIO irmão Sesshomaru, aquele chato de galocha! Pensa que o bonzão, mas eu lhe digo maninho, não existe gloria para você!

Nota: colocar uma cascavel na cama do Sesshomaru.

Minha vida é até boa, pais carinhosos e preocupados, os poucos amigos que tenho são verdadeiros, posso falar isso com orgulho pois a casos no passado, que tenho preguiça de escrever, que eles me provaram que realmente são meus amigos.

Provavelmente se não fosse o meu **MEIO** irmão, minha vida seria perfeita. Quanta a terapia, não posso negar que meus pais tiveram sua razões e que estão tentando me ajudar a controlar esse meu gênio do mal, como disse minha mãe essa tarde.

Nota: esconder esse diário a onde ninguém possa achar, se não isso acaba com a imagem que custei a criar.

Voltando ao assunto, meus pais decidiram que eu deveria fazer uma terapia para controlar meu gênio, pois eu joguei uma cadeira (sim a cadeira de madeira do colégio) na cabeça de um garoto em plena aula de biologia (como fui burro por que diabos não joguei no intervalo? Ninguém veria, nada de terapia), realmente preciso controlar um pouco o meu gênio, mas não me arrependo do que fiz e mais, taco de novo se ele vier me encher o saco. Afinal ninguém passa a mão na bunda da Sango ou na Kagome (incluindo Miroku) e eu fico quieto, não senhor, eu arrebento!

Estou suspenso e de castigo até morrer ou sair de casa, o que acontecer primeiro, todavia chegar ao estremo de terapia, estou me sentindo um maluco!

Talvez se eu começar a urinar nas calças e babar azul eu me sinta melhor, sabe, mais a vontade com a loucura, mas temo por ser internato em um hospício caso isso ocorra, ser deserdado, considerado um incapaz, deixar que Sesshomaru herde toda a herança...NEM FUDENDOOOOO

Espera um pouco, estou gostando dessa idéia de diário, até que é bom desabafar um pouco, escrevendo eu posso refletir melhor sobre os fatos e analisá-los com maus calma e precisão... puta merda eu to gostando de uma idéia que a Kagome me deu, que ela nunca descubra esse diário, como eu poderia convencê-la que essa letra não é minha?

Será que minha mãe colocou alguma substancia no meu suco hoje?

Estou escrevendo que gostei de uma idéia da Kagome e ainda estou ficando louco de preocupação que ela descubra.

Nota: Conferir caixa de remédios e ver se não a ervas ou comprimidos estranhos.

Melhor eu ir estudar para essa maldita prova de química que acabo de me lembrar, garanto que se eles ensinassem como produzir a bomba atônica eu me interessaria mais nas aulas, mas acho que eles descobriram meus planos de destruir o colégio, que inferno, será que grampearam meu computador e telefone? Um adolescente nem pode mais desejar explodir o colégio? Esse mundo esta realmente perdido.

_##################_

Nota da Autora - Yo!

Hum, não sou de fazer fanfiction do InuYasha mas já que veio a idéia, o que posso fazer?

Desculpes os erros de português, penso mais rápido que digito, então deve ter muitos erros, me desculpem.

Fui-me –

_#####_

N/A² - E aí meu povo, estou corrigindo essa fic e mudando o titulo dela para um menos cafona. Obrigada a todos que deixaram Reviews.

N/A³ - Se persistirem os erros a autora deve ser desculpada.


	2. Capitulo II – Festa

**O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha**

**Nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário.**

**Capitulo II - Dia-a-Dia**

10 de Fevereiro – Terça-feira – 20:46 hr

Nossa, nem lembrava mais dessa coisa, joguei debaixo da cama e nem tinha visto mais, achei por um acaso enquanto procurava alguns cds para o Miroku, preciso arrumar esse quarto um dia, minha mãe me disse hoje mais cedo que ainda acharia um hippie dentro do meu armário, virei para ela e falei:

-Eu entendi a indireta mãe.

-Então arrume seu quarto hoje ou sem mesada esse mês.

Bom, já que é para escrever essa porcaria, vamos fazer isso direito. Quando foi mesmo que eu escrevi da ultima vez mesmo?

Deixa eu ver...

Ah, dia 5, bom, nesses cinco dias que se passaram não aconteceu nada demais, na verdade minha vida esta muito calma, não sei se fico feliz ou triste, gosto de emoção, será que devo arrumar encrenca com o valentão do colégio?

Espera um pouco, o valentão sou eu, ok plano A falho, plano B, é, eu tenho um plano B?

Certo, estou ficando realmente assustado com isso, estou discutindo comigo mesmo, e ainda escrevo essa maldita discussão.

Acho que a única coisa mais interessante que aconteceu esses dias foi eu ter ido no shopping com a Sango e Kagome, que tolo eu fui. Estava eu todo tranqüilo, o que é raro, embaixo da arvore da praça que fica na praça aqui perto de casa, gosto de ir lá para refletir um pouco, mas isso não é o caso, o fato é, Sango se aproximou de mim com aquele sorrisinho de "hoje você não me escapa" e junto dela vinha uma Kagome (se fosse duas eu juro que sai correndo) com um sorrisinho de "se ferrou mané!".

Elas se aproximaram e se sentaram ao meu lado, Kagome do lado esquerdo e Sango do lado direito.

Kagome me olhou por um estante e começou a falar:

-Sabe Inuyasha, você anda muito anti-social ultimamente.

-Serio é? - Falei em tom sarcástico costumeiro - Deixa eu ver, você me conhece a cinco anos e só hoje você percebeu agora que sou anti-social?

-Eu não disse que percebi. Falei que você anda.

-Eu sempre estou anti-social, Kagome.

-Eu sei o energúmeno, estou falando que você esta mais que o normal.

-Realmente Inuyasha... você precisa passear um pouco com a gente. - Falou Sango, nessa hora eu tinha certeza que precisava sair de lá o mais rápido possível, no entanto, às vezes eu sou tão burro, resolvi ver até a onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

-O que vocês me sugerem fazer então?

Por que eu fui perguntar?

Teria sido tão mais fácil sair correndo, elas nunca me pegariam, mas não! Eu tinha que perguntar, inferno! Senti até um arrepio quando Kagome me olhou e respondeu com o sorriso mais fingido do mundo.

-Que tal ir no shopping com a gente? Sabe. Sair, comer um lanche, pegar um cineminha.

Olhei nos olhos dela e respondi com a maior delicadeza que havia dentro de mim:

-Não! Agora some daqui, quero ficar sozinho!

Como eu fui tolo ao supor que elas iriam aceitar um "não", quando dei por mim estava nos corredores do shopping com umas dez sacolas em cada mão. Sinceramente, que amigas eu tenho, me arrastam para o shopping fingindo preocupação com meu bem estar social, mas na verdade que elas querem é ficar enfurnadas em lojas de roupas e sapatos e me usarem como o carregador particular delas. Até pensei em sair correndo quando elas foram ao banheiro, mas me lembrei de uma coisa muito importante.

ELAS SABEM A ONDE EU MORO!

Nota: mudar de casa o mais rápido possível.

O mais interessante (estou sendo sarcástico) disso tudo é que encontramos o Miroku no fliperama, agora sim estava tudo uma maravilha (novamente sarcástico), minhas esperanças de ter um dia foram destruídas, massacradas, foi literalmente um YOU WINNER PERFECT, com direito a FATALITY para os meus amigos.

Nota: me esconder em feriados e domingos.

Ok, sair com meus amigos até é divertido, tirando o fato que a Kagome rouba minha coca cola, Miroku as minhas batatas fritas e a Sango insiste em que meu problema é mulher, sem contar que tenho que carregar sacolas, levar tapas junto com o Miroku, já que ele vive passando a mão nas garotas e como eu estou do lado dele na maioria das vezes acabo apanhando junto.

Nota: ajudar a espancar o Miroku na próxima vez.

Ah, cansei de escrever, vou tentar manter esse habito, se não me ajudar a controlar meu gênio pelo menos terei algo para ler e me recordar de como eu era estúpido na adolescência quando for mais velho.

16 de fevereiro – Quarta-feira -9:37 hr

Aula de ortografia, já que é para escrever mesmo, vamos escrever aqui, não estou afim, de copiar a matéria da lousa, depois tiro foto copia do caderno da Sango (a letra dela é a mais legível).

Só para constar, eu arrumei meu quarto, achei minha coleção perdida do homem aranha, sem falar que achei coisas que eu nem lembrava que tive algum dia.

17:58 hr

Droga! Tenho que ser mais cauteloso com essa coisa, hoje de manha quando resolvi escrever nessa coisa inútil aqui, alias por que eu escrevo mesmo?

Ah, tanto faz.

Voltando, quando eu estava escrevendo a Kagome me vira perguntando:

-Inuyasha me empresta... ah que legal... você resolveu aceitar minha sugestão... deixa eu ler?

Fechei esse caderno na hora e a olhei por alguns segundos, e respondi:

-Nunca!... lembra que você me disse que diário é algo muito pessoal?

-Ah, então me deixa ser sua amiga intima.

-Feh (maldito tique verbal)... cale a boca e volte a ver a aula.

-Como você é grosso... seu chato.

Ela se virou enfezada e depois eu tive que correr atrás dela o dia todo para me desculpar, eu não ia pedir desculpas, na verdade meu plano era irritar ela até ela falar comigo novamente, no entanto antes dela sair da sala com a Sango e mais umas duas amigas, que não me recordo o nome, eu acabei chamando ela e pedi desculpas, maldita ela me disse que estava fazendo aquilo só para me enfezar!

Nota: nunca, repito, NUNCA mais pedir desculpas para Higurashi Kagome!

Fato é, ela me desculpou, eu peguei o caderno da Sango, fui seqüestrado por Miroku e uns moleques, me obrigaram a ir com eles até o clube para "pegar mulher", eles insistem que comigo por perto elas não pararam de olhar na nossa direção.

Nota: não ficar dando bobeira nunca mais na frente da classe.

Chega por hoje... meu punho já esta doendo, não estou acostumado a escrever muito. Hum, será que eu vou entender esse diário depois? Que letrinha mais feia eu tenho. Acho que vou precisar de um tradutor.

1° de Março – Sábado – 4:00 hr

Nossa, eu falo que vou criar o habito de escrever nessa coisa e acabo sempre esquecendo, mas também andei tendo uns dias muito agitados ultimamente, odeio não ter tempo nem para mim mesmo, acabei de chegar de uma festa, só de pensar que ainda tenho aula ao amanhecer me dá calafrios.

Festa em uma sexta feira, e chegar em casa no sábado de madrugada, ainda bem que meus pais viajaram, caso contrário, eu seria condenado a pena de morte, e GRAÇAS A DEUS que Sesshoumaru esta na casa da namorada, bom, se ele souber que eu cheguei as quatro da matina, eu delato ele para o papai, então...

SE FERROU MANINHOO! ESTAMOS NO MESMO BARCO!

Quanto á festa, eu fui obrigado a ir.

Eu ainda descubro como um cara como eu pode ser tão facilmente influenciado pela Sango ou pela Kagome?

Ainda mais, por que eu não virei um soco na cara daqueles nojentos que me pegaram do nada e me arrastaram até a casa do Miroku (a festa foi lá).

Também não vou ser hipócrita, a festa até que foi interessante, Kikyou estava lá com umas amigas, eu juro que superei meu precipício (como dizia a Kagome) por ela, no entanto quando ela veio falar comigo, eu senti o meu coração disparar, espera um momento ai, coração disparar, que coisa de viado, ok, eu fiquei nervoso, e nada mais que isso o fato é, Higurashi Kagome me fazendo uns sinas (que eu não entendi até agora que significavam) e Miroku me fazendo outros sinais (esses eu entendi, ele explicitamente mandou eu pegar nos seios da Kikyou, maldito!)

A Kikyou começou a conversar comigo, sabe até que eu tenho algumas coisas em comum com ela, ela também adora Kung Fu, só que enquanto eu sou mais o tipo rebelde, ela é o tipo certinha, mas dizem que o oposto se atraem (outra coisa de viado, deve ter sido aquele maldito ponche).

Voltando a narrativa, hum, quem sabe um dia eu publico esse diário como se fosse um livro, pelo menos ele será útil para alguma coisa, ok, momento Miroku passando, voltando aos fatos.

Eu estava conversando com ela tranquilamente até que do nada eu vejo aquele maldito sarnento dando em cima da Kagome.

Nota: explicar com desenhos para o Kouga entender o que é um "NÃO!".

Quando dei por mim eu estava nos tapas com o aquele canalha, droga, estou com olho roxo, mas aquele maldito está com o nariz quebrado, supercílios cortado e olho roxo.

Eu sou de mais!

A única coisa chata é que a Kagome ficou nervosa, sinceramente, eu protejo ela e ela briga comigo, pior ainda, a Sango me vira e fala:

-Você é um cego Inuyasha!

Sou não, tenho certeza! A não ser que meus olhos me enganam.

Nota: não passar mais tanto tempo com Miroku.

Mas que ela quis disser com "você é cego"? tenho a vaga impressão que isso não era para ser entendi literalmente, agora estou intrigado, que será que ela queria me falar com aquilo?

Raios! Odeio ficar curioso!

Já são quase cinco horas da manha, credo empolguei aqui, ah, que se dane, vou jogar CS, se eu dormir não levanto amanha para escola.

Nota: perguntar a Sango que ela quis dizer com "você é cego".

3 de março – Segunda- feira – 22:00 hr.

Resolvendo as notas:

Não coloquei a cascavel na cama do meu MEIO irmão, mas ainda coloco um dia.

Minha mãe não coloca nada na bebida, fiquei essa semana inteira supervisionando ela, tenho que ver se é macumba da Kagome.

Não foi possível mudar de casa ainda.

Primeiro Domingo escondido, finalmente tive um pouco de paz, apesar que hoje no colégio tive que ouvir a fofoca da Kagome contando que ela fez no maravilhoso domingo dela durante todo horário de almoço.

Ajudei a umas garotas a batem no Miroku depois que ele passou a mão, naqueles lugares proibidos a certos machos. Sensação muito boa, ajudar mais vezes.

Ainda não consegui deixar de dar bobeira na frente da porta da classe, mas ainda ajeito isso.

Olha, eu até desenhei para o Kouga, mas ele é burro demais, alem do mais, Kagome apareceu do nada (tenho uma teoria que ela brotou da terra, é a única teoria que explica aparição dela) e me arrastou com ela para a sala de aula. Mas ainda explico a ele do modo mais eficaz, o modo Inuyasha, vou chegar perto dele e falar:

-Deixa-a em paz... ou eu te parto a cara.

Como eu sei que ele vai querer brigar vou levar um soco inglês para escola, acho que ai sim meus pais me internam.

Não adiante por mais que eu tente fugir do Miroku, ele sempre me acha, estou começando acreditar que ele tem um radar Inuyasha, só pode!

Quanto a Sango, quando eu fui perguntar a ela o por que raios ela ter me falado aquilo na festa, ela simplesmente falou:

-É que tem horas Inuyasha que você não enxerga a um palmo a sua frente.

-O que você quer insinuar com isso?

-Nada Inuyasha... agora preste atenção na aula.

Que maldita, custava ela ser mais clara comigo?

Mas pelo menos o dia não foi de total perca, descobri que Kikyou tem uma queda por mim, está certo que não sou mais o bobão apaixonado de antes, mas eu ainda gosto dela, amanha vou falar com ela.

Por agora tenho que descer, a namorada do parvo vem aqui hoje conhecer meus pais, eu gosto dela, vou ver se consigo convencê-la essa noite que ela acha melhor na esquina, a Rin é boa de mais para o Sesshoumaru.

Bom, como estou mais um século de castigo (ver meu olho roxo fez meus pais suporem que eu briguei, droga a desculpa do "cai da escada" não colou com eles), melhor não contrariar meus pais, e obedecer eles, pelo menos um período de tempo não determinado.

Agora vou descer e fazer uma media com a cunhada, maldição.

_Nota da Autora – a fic esta concluída, pelo menos no papel XD mas logo eu passo ela para opc, ou seja, capítulos rápidos e sem perigo de parar _

_Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e quem não deixou saiba que o bicho papão vai puxar seu pé essa noite XD_

_Desculpe, sou meio retardada quando quero _

_reviews por favor!_

_se não paro de postar (é uma promessa ou ameaça?) sei não Oo (doida!) _

_Fic dedicada a Kleber!_

_Capitulo dedicado a Tracy Anne, Aggie, Anna, Polly e Nat -_

_Ladie-Chan_

_Oh menina, que bom que vc é minha fã, caso contrario eu te tirava o Richie ... sou radical XD..que é isso menina eu nunca te tiraria ele, nunca, a Lucy sim, mas eu não XD huahauhau, poxa eu que sou sua fã menina, vc que é a brilhante aqui achp que ja resolvi o problemas da reviews, valeu por tudo , beijos idola -_

_Kagome Dark-Angel_

_Oiii! que bom que vc adorou... comecei essa fic do nada, veio de uma ideia de diario de uma outra fic que eu tinha lido a messes e messes ayras, alem disso, sempre é Kagome que relata as coisas, pq não o InuYasha agora? o menino tb ama XD...beijos e obrigada pelo recado _

_Aggie _

_Oh moça!...minha portuguesa favorita , realmente vc foi a segunda a ler a fic, não tem como eu negar um pedido seu, aqui o segundo cap XD huahuahua...beijos moça _

_Kleber Soraes_

_Meu rei! vc é mais perfeito filho, amo-te muito não sabe? essa fic é em sua homenagem, por ser o primeiro a ler e me dar uma opinião sincera, caso contrario eu nem teria continuado ela ... volte sempre muchacho, vou fazer questão de fazer vc voltar XD...amo-te...beijos_

_Sumono_

_Muito viajei!... tb acho XD...na verdade nem tinha como fazer isso na era feudal, por isso que apelei para fic U.A., mas fico feliz que vc tenha gostado mesmo, eu mesma demorei muito para me acostumar com a fic, acho ela besta, apesar de ser a autora XD;;;obrigada pelo comentário, beijos_

_Marinapz4_

_Até agora ele não tem namorada, e tem continuação sim oras XD vai ter uns dez capítulos essa fic, eu acho, pode ser menos ou mais, ela é pequenina...beijos_

_Uchiha Mary-sempai_

_Então, essa fic esta praticamente completa já, ou seja, postes serão rápido e certeza que não vou abandonar ela, mas só postei pq me pediram muito para eu postar, então, aqui esta XD.. obrigada pelo comentário...beijos_

**N/A - **

**Ah, sim, eu to só to corrigindo, só isso. Não vou mudar nada, praticamente, só construções melhores de frases se for necessário, mais nada que isso, juro ^^ e eu to tentando terminar isso essa semana, máximo ate domingo eu posto tudo, vou tentar! Mas eu até domingo acho que dá.**

**Eu fiz correndo o primeiro capitulo, por isso vou responder agora as reviews que me mandaram depois que conclui a fic.**

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**

**Como eu acabei de falar eu só estou corrigindo, não vou mudar nada, praticamente, só corrigi mesmo, quando eu lia me dava nos nervos alguns erros de digitação, de grafia eu sou ignorante pra arruma, tenho que aprender a escrever melhor **

**Se quiser te mando corrigido pra seu e-mail depois ^^**

**bjs**

**anny-chaan '**

**Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz quando me falam (no caso escrevem) que gostaram da minha fic, serio mesmo.**

**Bjs**

**sophy jb**

**Nhá, que felicidade que me da ao saber que gostaram da minha fic. **

**Ela não é perfeita, só é doida como a autora dela, e todos gostam de doidos... ou então meus amigos mentem para mim, mas eu gosto de pensar que eles são 100% sinceros!**

**Obrigada, bjs **

**'brenda.m**

**Com certeza vc escreveu a reviews que mais me surpreendeu, afinal nunca viu Inuyasha antes e começou a ver depois que leu a fi, incrível isso, serio mesmo.**

**Eu não escrevo um diário, comecei a escrever um uma vez, mas não deu muito certo, fiquei com medo de mim mesma.**

**Chorou? Poxa eu faria ele sofrer mais ainda se pudesse =/ mas ai viraria draminha demais e de drama já basta Maria do Bairro. **

**Bjs**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Eu não fiz o dois mais eu comecei uma fic nova do Inuyasha, serve? **

**Mesma autora da um loockkkkkkkk**

**Pf**

**Espero que vc não tenha morrido Oo**

**Caso esteja viva, leia o Shikon no Tama, não é um OH mas tb não é um AH, mas da pra se divertir ^^**

**Bjs**

**Alma Wheathearwell**

**A fic já acabou como pode ter visto, eu fiz ela curtinha mesmo, pq é diário, ele escreveu os dias que lembrou e pronto, não é uma fic que tem que ter muitos detalhes, apenas um ponto de vista de quem ta escrevendo no diário, me baseie nisso quando comecei a escrever. **

**Muito obrigada e fico feliz que tenha gostado.**

**Bjs**

**Kaori-sann**

**Claro que ela leu, e ate escreveu nele, achei que isso seria típico da Kagome, ela tb gosta de irritar o Inuyasha.**

**Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic ate o final ^^**

**Bjs**

**Tybalt Capulet**

**Aposto que foi a Tracy que fez propaganda XD**

**Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e que tenha rido muito, era esse o objetivo da fic, fazer o povo rir.**

**Diário de Sesshomaru?**

**Gostei da idéia, quem sabe eu não faço? **

**Bjs **

**Rin Higurashi**

**Vou te add no orkut, meu antigo foi hackeado e ainda não tenho todo o pessoal que tinha lá antes **

**Mas eu ainda terei XD**

**O que esta aqui no perfil é o antigo, ignore ele.**

**Sim o Inuyasha é burro elevado a quadrado com o triplo de lerdeza e estupidez. **

**Ladie-Chan**

**E ai mulher, quero guardioessss!**

**É a única coisa que tenho a falar com vc**

**Bjsss**

**Nice Egan**

**Que bom que vc gostou, serio, eu fico com o ego lá nas nuvens quando eu leio que gostaram da minha fic que surgiu de um surto criativo momentâneo.**

**Serio, essa fic veio do nada na minha cabeça e eu escrevi, me divertir muito escrevendo tb, não faz idéia de como ri quando vinha a voz do Inuyasha na minha cabeça falando as notas, sim a vozes em minha cabeça quando eu escrevo, chego a ouvir a voz de cada personagem.**

**Bjs **

**Anna**

**Saudades de vc moça ^^**

**Beijosss**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Pensou que eu ia te deixar na mão ne?**

**Kagome e Kouga forever, jamais filha, sou kag/inu sempre e sempre!**

**Desabafando em um Diário dois acho muito dificel, mas quem sabe um dia ;)**

**Bjs **

**SrTaisho**

**Huahuahua**

**Já fiz uma amiga minha engasgar com o suco e o lanche dela com essas cenas engraçadas, sei lá de onde vem elas, mas uma vez eu tava lendo uma fic e ri tanto que cai da cadeira tb, o duro foi minha mãe do lado com o olho arregalado, ela nunca me achou normal XD**

**Obrigada pelas revies, beijossss**

**Carol-chan**

**Diário da Kagome XD **

**Já me pediram do Sesshoumaru, se continuar assim eu escrevo um diário de não sei quem e lanço em uma editora para ficar rica, assim como Diário da Princesa *-* ate filminho sairia, será? **

**Ooohhhhh **

**Ta, deixa eu parar de sonhar XD**

**Beijossss**

**Lilermen**

**Eu te respondi pelo orkut ne amiga? XD**

**Bom, eu adoro ver suas reviews por aqui, e salve essa fic que nos uniuuu XD**

**Beijossss**

**Hakeshi**

**Ah, relaxa, todos ficaram com pena do Inuyasha, mesmo achando ele um tapado XD**

**Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**


	3. Capitulo III – Dias Ruins

**O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha**

**nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário**

**Capitulo III - Dias Ruins**

4 de março – Terça-feira – 00:40

Droga, não consegui convencer a Rin, mas a esperança é a ultima que morre. Melhor eu checar se à fechadura da minha porta e janela estão realmente bem trancadas, acho que hoje Sesshoumaru me mata asfixiado com o travesseiro ou com qualquer outra coisa que ele ache que pode tirar minha vida... melhor esconder a minha katana que fica na parede.

Fechaduras checadas!

Katana escondida!

O jantar até que foi legal, a Rin é divertida e sempre age na minha defesa, e o melhor de tudo, o Sesshoumaru obedece ela!! É muito bom isso. Eu estava falando com ela tentando convencê-la a arruma um namorado melhor quando o Sesshoumaru falou:

-Inuyasha, cale essa boca.. se não fica sem os dentes.

Sabe com ele falando com aquela cara de nenhum amigo e segurando aquela estatua da mamãe, eu até senti um pequeno arrepio,mas nada de muita importância, temia mais pela bronca que levaria de minha mãe se eu quebrasse a tal estatua com minha cabeça, foi quando a Rin falou:

-Seshy (eu adoro esse apelido, é o mais perfeito possível para o Sesshoumaru, alguém que tenta impor tanto respeito sendo chamado assim pela namorada) ele só esta brincando.

-Rin, não se meta... vou matar esse verme essa noite se ele falar mais um "a".

-Seshy... não seja mal.

Foi hilário, ela fez um biquinho de criança contraria e simplesmente bufou de raiva e sentou cruzando os braços quieto, não me ameaçou de novo a noite toda!!

Vou roubar a Rin pra mim!

Agora vou dormir, droga, estou me justificando para um maldito diário, Feh, que coisa mais idiota!

18:00

Falei com a Kikyou, ela aceitou sair comigo, agora sim!

Espera um pouco, por que eu estou escrevendo isso?

Estou começando achar que esse caderno tem poderes hipnóticos.

Nota: investigar esse caderno do mal, pena ele não ser um Death Note.

21:33

Certo, que legal, eu sai com a garota, e simplesmente consigo estragar tudo, eu preciso dar um jeito no meu mal-humor!

Bom, eu fui com ela no cinema, programa normal, inocente, ou quase inocente, já que é uma sala escura, propicia a coisas pervertidas, mas eu NUNCA faria isso, se fosse o Miroku até ia, mas era eu!! INUYASHA...ou melhor, eu sou o Inuyasha, esse negocio de era ficou estranhou.

No cinema, estava eu todo entretido no filme, adoro filme de terror! Mas ai eu senti Kikyou segurar meu braço com força, juntei a coragem que tinha no momento e olhei para ela. Ela tinha derrubado a bolsa no chão e segurado o meu braço para chamar minha atenção e me entregou a pipoca.

E eu com esperanças achando que ela estava com medo do filme, mas não deixei por isso, aproveitei que ela estava próxima a mim e a beijei...ela saiu correndo depois...maldição como eu sou burro!!

Nota: me enterrar vivo!

Vou tomar um banho, logo eu volto. Espera um pouco, por que raios eu estou me justificando com o meu diário?? É o oficial esse caderno é do mal!!

Nota: procurar um padre para exorcizar esse caderno.

5 de Março – Quarta-feira – 16:57

Maldição, hoje foi "O" dia! Como pode tudo dar errado de uma única vez? Não deveria ter levantado da cama, por mais que minha mãe berrasse, já estou de castigo pela eternidade mesmo, então tanto faz.

Esta dando tudo errado!!

E pela lei de Murph, ainda vai piorar muito, droga, faltam treze horas até a meia noite, saco, vou ser atacado por pombos furiosos aqui dentro do meu quarto antes da meia noite, tenho certeza, vou me esconder de baixo da cama, melhor não ela pode quebrar e cair encima de mim, inferno!

Vou contar o por que do meu medo, mais que merda estou dialogando novamente com esse caderno, esta certo que seja, deixa-me escrever logo que aconteceu, é para isso que serve um diário né?

Então vamos lá.

Hoje acordei atrasado, tudo para ajudar, sai correndo me vestindo com a mochila nas mãos e um pedaço de torrada na boca, peguei minha bicicleta e comecei a correr com ela como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo, ótimo, cai da bicicleta, rale o meu joelho, rasguei a maldita calça, e quebrei a bicicleta!! TUDO PARA AJUDAR!!

Larguei a bicicleta e fui correndo, para o colégio, estava mais mancando que correndo, mas isso não importa, o fato é, cheguei lá, e que aconteceu?? Sim, fiquei de castigo no corredor, segurando dois malditos baldes cheios, que maravilha..

Sabe, as coisas podem piorar, é só você ter imaginação, já que quando eu achava que nada mais poderia dar errado, resolvi ir falar com a Kikyou, ela me ignorou, ótimo azar o dela, eu que não vou correr atrás, se ela não me quer tem quem queira, então fui para o banco perto da cantina, estava lá quieto, querendo paz, quando Miroku me aparece do nada se escondendo de umas garotas, elas nem quiseram saber se eu ia ajudar ou não, me bateram junto com ele, acho que a terapia para controlar minha raiva esta surtindo efeito, já que elas saíram ilesas.

Bom, a única felicidade nesse dia foi encasapar o Miroku com o lixo do pátio, mas não foi muito legal levar aqueles tabefes da Sango por eu ter feito isso.

Ela bate forte para uma garota.

Ok, depois desse começo de manha maravilhoso (estou o rei do sarcasmo hoje). Eu simplesmente fui devolver uns cds que a Kagome me emprestou, ela havia saído na frente com as meninas, então sai correndo, antes de chegar nela tropecei no zelador e cai da escada, mas isso não vem ao caso, ao me aproximar eu vi ela conversando com o Kouga, fui logo lá e mandar ele pastar, só ela se virou para mim falando:

-Inuyasha deixa ser malcriado... deixe o Kouga em paz.

Perdi o controle, briguei com ela e sai enfezado. Vou dormir que eu ganho mais.

6 de março - quinta-feira - 20:00

Ontem foi só a amostra de como o destino pode ser cruel. Estou com medo de sair da cama amanha, vai que eu nem consigo sair dela, talvez nem cheguei a acordar, como sou pessimista.

Quando cheguei no colégio foi falar com a Kagome, pode até não parece, mas eu realmente odeio ficar brigado com ela. Normalmente ela esquece rapidamente e me perdoa e aí a gente faz as pazes, mas dessa vez foi muito diferente, ela me ignorou de todas as formas possíveis o dia inteiro, nem quando eu liguei na casa dela eu pode falar com ela, não respondeu nem no msn. Para ajudar Kikyou também me evitando. Que maldição.

Miroku me fez ir a casa dele hoje, queria falar algo serio comigo, eu realmente achei que era realmente algo serio, mas chegando lá, ele queria a minha opinião em que langerri que ele deveria dar para a Sango, bom, nem preciso disser que eu quase o fiz engolir aquela maldita revista, aquele maldito! Acha que eu sou um pervertido como ele? Que merda!

Minha mãe me chamando...por que escrevi isso?

20:45

Ok, o dia não foi de total perda. Kikyou me ligou, falou que tinha ficado muito sem graça que havia acontecido e também disse queria sair de novo comigo, se desculpou por ter me evitado no colégio e me perguntou se eu a perdoava, eu queria falar um "não" só que saiu um "sim".

Agora tenho que fazer as pazes com a Kagome, usar a força se preciso!

9 de março – Domingo – 10:00

A Kagome esta me deixando louco! Ela se recusa a falar comigo, e alem de me evitar ela fica falando com o Kouga...COM O KOUGA!!

Poxa que eu fiz de tão grave assim?

Já sei, vou falar com a Sango, ela é a melhor amiga da Kagome, ela deve saber de alguma coisa.

18:00

Falei com a Sango, espera ai, esse negocio de Diário é viciante.

A Sango me disse, que a Kagome ficou chateada com o que eu disse para ela, mas que eu falei de tão grave? Quando perguntei isso a ela, foi atingindo por um livro muito pesado, a Sango começou a me sacudir pelo colarinho falando:

-Idiota... você a chamou de qualquer!!

Juro que não me lembro disso! Mas pelo sim ou pelo não vou mandar flores para ela pedindo mil perdões. Se eu realmente a chamei assim eu fui um canalha, idiota, retardado, eu nunca ousaria, mas, sei lá, vou dar um jeito nisso, juro que vou.

18:22

Kagome me ligou agradecendo as flores, mas ela me deixou bem claro que ainda me acha um retardado! Pelo menos ela falou comigo.

Nota: Sempre mandar flores quando brigar com a Kagome.

Agora vou sair com a Kikyou... merda um diário não pode me responder, caderno maligno!

23:10

Preciso registrar essas ultimas horas!!

Foi com a Kikyou com alguns amigos dela para o boliche, foi quase perfeito, "quase" porque a irmã dela estava lá também e ficou me enchendo a paciência, que menina atentada, é pior que o irmão da Kagome!

Estou com preguiça de escrever os detalhes, no final da noite quando eu estava indo embora a Kikyou me chamou para conversar em um lugar mais reservado, bom, lá estava a gente, quando ela começou a falar:

-Sabe Inuyasha.. eu... gosto de você.. mas

Ela não pode terminar, por que eu a beijei, dessa vez foi um beijo de verdade, ainda não estamos namorando, mas isso é questão de tempo.

15 de março – sábado – 19:16

Preciso ser mais cuidadoso com esse maldito caderno, o deixei jogado na cama e quando eu vi o Sesshoumaru estava com ele nas mãos quase lendo, depois de uma "pequena" briga eu consegui pegar o caderno e expulsar meu MEIO irmão do quarto.

Meu terapeuta disse que estou tendo ótimas melhoras, será por causa desse diário? Será macumba da Kagome? Será intervenção divina?

Faz tempo que eu não escrevo nessa maldição, mas também, sem paciência, a Kagome anda amiguinha de mais daquele Kouga, que maldito!! Pior, ela defende ele!! DEFENDE!!

Hoje no colégio o Miroku me falou o seguinte:

-Inuyasha, agindo dessa forma vamos achar que você ama a Kagome.

-Ela é minha amiga... tenho que cuidar dela... aquele fedorento não é confiável!

Ele me disse que eu estava com dor de cotovelo, dor de cotovelo?? Desde quando eu tenho dor de cotovelo pela Kagome?? Eu só quero dar cabo no Kouga.

Nota: matar Kouga, e enterrar no meu porão.

Ok, se fosse só o Kouga eu até estaria mais tranqüilo, no entanto, tem um tal Houjo que umas amigas da Kagome quer que ela fique, putz! Que é isso? Festa? Por que diabos querem a Kagome com um cara, ela esta muito bem sozinha!

Nota: matar esse tal Houjo e enterrar ele ao lado do Kouga.

Sango me veio com uma conversa estranha ante ontem, me disse que eu deveria me preocupar mais com as minhas atitudes, ela me chamou de descontrolado na cara dura! Quando eu me queixei ela falou:

-Como você é burro!

Sou um descontrolado burro. Lindo isso, depois quando eu bato em um, preciso de terapia. Maldição, vida tirana, amigos canalhas!

21:40

É oficial, a Kagome é louca, apareceu aqui em casa do nada e me viu escondendo o diário debaixo do soalho, ela pulou em cima de mim querendo ler, e eu delicadamente joguei ela na minha cama e sai correndo como diário na mão, a louca me perseguiu pela casa inteira, e só depois de algum tempo ela desistiu e começou a jogar vídeo-game. Admito que foi divertido e gosto quando ela vem aqui em casa.

Nota: fazer pesquisa de lugares para esconderijo.

**OoOoOoOoOooooOooOooOoOooOooooOoooOOOoooOoOOOOooOOOOOooOo**

**Nota da Autora – Já terminei a fic em seu todo, mas em papel, preciso digitar ainda fico feliz que estão gostando, eu mesma acho essa fic uma porcaria **

**Fic dedicada a Kleber!**

**Bárbara**

**Olá!!...realmente o Inuyasha pira em si mesmo, poxa, ele é burro e lerdo, ele fala da Kagome sempre, e não nota!! BURRO!!...mas ele é meu Burro querido ., obrigada pelo recado, beijos.**

**Lilermen**

**Yo! Sim, capítulos rápidos e a fic esta pronta já, é só eu digitar o final dela que esta em papel ...nossa que bom que vc gostou da minha narrativa, na verdade eu prefiro fazer historia em terceira pessoa, mas essa fic até que não foi difícil escrever, pois eu comecei ela com toda a historia na cabeça, então fica fácil XD...obrigada pelo recado, beijos**

**Caaah**

**Burro?...vamos ele não merece a sua simpatia...ele é mais burro ...obrigada pelo recado, beijos**

**Kaori-sann**

**Vixi, então, me veio a idéia de "pq não o Inuyasha com diário?" ai eu comecei a escrever essa fic, tinha ela toda montada na cabeça, e deu no que deu ...obrigada pelo recado, beijos**

**Uchiha Mary-sempai**

**Realmente, até eu estou com inveja da Rin, que maldita sortuda, mas tudo bem , eu ainda encontro o meu Sesshy XD...acho difícil, mas quem sabe eu do sorte..XD...não se pode perde as esperanças XD...beijos**

**Marinapz4**

**Ah, todos vão falar que o Inuyasha é cego, pq cai entre nos, ele é mesmo ...Kagome gosta do Kouga...vc verá isso mais a frente XD...Inuyasha namorar a Kikyou isso vc verá no próximo capitulo ... nem com reza braba a Sangô se livra da mão amaldiçoada do Miroku /...beijos**

**Ladie-Chan**

**Menina é bom fazer inveja né:...eu adoro, vivo fazendo isso tb XD...hauhuahuahua...nha, vc não conta, vc ama tudo que eu escrevo...é suspeita XD...beijos**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Não demoro não, afinalde contas eu já acabei.a fic, entã fácil postar assim ...postagem rápidas...beijos,obrigada pelo recado **


	4. Capitulo IV – Namoro

**O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha**

**Nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário**

**Capitulo III - Dias Ruins**

4 de março – Terça-feira – 00:40

Droga, não consegui convencer a Rin, mas a esperança é a ultima que morre. Melhor eu checar se à fechadura da minha porta e janela estão realmente bem trancadas, acho que hoje Sesshoumaru me mata asfixiado com o travesseiro ou com qualquer outra coisa que ele ache que pode tirar minha vida... melhor esconder a minha katana que fica na parede.

Fechaduras checadas!

Katana escondida!

O jantar até que foi legal, a Rin é divertida e sempre age na minha defesa, e o melhor de tudo, o Sesshoumaru obedece ela!! É muito bom isso. Eu estava falando com ela tentando convencê-la a arruma um namorado melhor quando o Sesshoumaru falou:

-Inuyasha, cale essa boca.. se não fica sem os dentes.

Sabe com ele falando com aquela cara de nenhum amigo e segurando aquela estatua da mamãe, eu até senti um pequeno arrepio,mas nada de muita importância, temia mais pela bronca que levaria de minha mãe se eu quebrasse a tal estatua com minha cabeça, foi quando a Rin falou:

-Seshy (eu adoro esse apelido, é o mais perfeito possível para o Sesshoumaru, alguém que tenta impor tanto respeito sendo chamado assim pela namorada) ele só esta brincando.

-Rin, não se meta... vou matar esse verme essa noite se ele falar mais um "a".

-Seshy... não seja mal.

Foi hilário, ela fez um biquinho de criança contraria e simplesmente bufou de raiva e sentou cruzando os braços quieto, não me ameaçou de novo a noite toda!!

Vou roubar a Rin pra mim!

Agora vou dormir, droga, estou me justificando para um maldito diário, Feh, que coisa mais idiota!

18:00

Falei com a Kikyou, ela aceitou sair comigo, agora sim!

Espera um pouco, por que eu estou escrevendo isso?

Estou começando achar que esse caderno tem poderes hipnóticos.

Nota: investigar esse caderno do mal, pena ele não ser um Death Note.

21:33

Certo, que legal, eu sai com a garota, e simplesmente consigo estragar tudo, eu preciso dar um jeito no meu mal-humor!

Bom, eu fui com ela no cinema, programa normal, inocente, ou quase inocente, já que é uma sala escura, propicia a coisas pervertidas, mas eu NUNCA faria isso, se fosse o Miroku até ia, mas era eu!! INUYASHA...ou melhor, eu sou o Inuyasha, esse negocio de era ficou estranhou.

No cinema, estava eu todo entretido no filme, adoro filme de terror! Mas ai eu senti Kikyou segurar meu braço com força, juntei a coragem que tinha no momento e olhei para ela. Ela tinha derrubado a bolsa no chão e segurado o meu braço para chamar minha atenção e me entregou a pipoca.

E eu com esperanças achando que ela estava com medo do filme, mas não deixei por isso, aproveitei que ela estava próxima a mim e a beijei...ela saiu correndo depois...maldição como eu sou burro!!

Nota: me enterrar vivo!

Vou tomar um banho, logo eu volto. Espera um pouco, por que raios eu estou me justificando com o meu diário?? É o oficial esse caderno é do mal!!

Nota: procurar um padre para exorcizar esse caderno.

5 de Março – Quarta-feira – 16:57

Maldição, hoje foi "O" dia! Como pode tudo dar errado de uma única vez? Não deveria ter levantado da cama, por mais que minha mãe berrasse, já estou de castigo pela eternidade mesmo, então tanto faz.

Esta dando tudo errado!!

E pela lei de Murph, ainda vai piorar muito, droga, faltam treze horas até a meia noite, saco, vou ser atacado por pombos furiosos aqui dentro do meu quarto antes da meia noite, tenho certeza, vou me esconder de baixo da cama, melhor não ela pode quebrar e cair encima de mim, inferno!

Vou contar o por que do meu medo, mais que merda estou dialogando novamente com esse caderno, esta certo que seja, deixa-me escrever logo que aconteceu, é para isso que serve um diário né?

Então vamos lá.

Hoje acordei atrasado, tudo para ajudar, sai correndo me vestindo com a mochila nas mãos e um pedaço de torrada na boca, peguei minha bicicleta e comecei a correr com ela como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo, ótimo, cai da bicicleta, rale o meu joelho, rasguei a maldita calça, e quebrei a bicicleta!! TUDO PARA AJUDAR!!

Larguei a bicicleta e fui correndo, para o colégio, estava mais mancando que correndo, mas isso não importa, o fato é, cheguei lá, e que aconteceu?? Sim, fiquei de castigo no corredor, segurando dois malditos baldes cheios, que maravilha..

Sabe, as coisas podem piorar, é só você ter imaginação, já que quando eu achava que nada mais poderia dar errado, resolvi ir falar com a Kikyou, ela me ignorou, ótimo azar o dela, eu que não vou correr atrás, se ela não me quer tem quem queira, então fui para o banco perto da cantina, estava lá quieto, querendo paz, quando Miroku me aparece do nada se escondendo de umas garotas, elas nem quiseram saber se eu ia ajudar ou não, me bateram junto com ele, acho que a terapia para controlar minha raiva esta surtindo efeito, já que elas saíram ilesas.

Bom, a única felicidade nesse dia foi encasapar o Miroku com o lixo do pátio, mas não foi muito legal levar aqueles tabefes da Sango por eu ter feito isso.

Ela bate forte para uma garota.

Ok, depois desse começo de manha maravilhoso (estou o rei do sarcasmo hoje). Eu simplesmente fui devolver uns cds que a Kagome me emprestou, ela havia saído na frente com as meninas, então sai correndo, antes de chegar nela tropecei no zelador e cai da escada, mas isso não vem ao caso, ao me aproximar eu vi ela conversando com o Kouga, fui logo lá e mandar ele pastar, só ela se virou para mim falando:

-Inuyasha deixa ser malcriado... deixe o Kouga em paz.

Perdi o controle, briguei com ela e sai enfezado. Vou dormir que eu ganho mais.

6 de março - quinta-feira - 20:00

Ontem foi só a amostra de como o destino pode ser cruel. Estou com medo de sair da cama amanha, vai que eu nem consigo sair dela, talvez nem cheguei a acordar, como sou pessimista.

Quando cheguei no colégio foi falar com a Kagome, pode até não parece, mas eu realmente odeio ficar brigado com ela. Normalmente ela esquece rapidamente e me perdoa e aí a gente faz as pazes, mas dessa vez foi muito diferente, ela me ignorou de todas as formas possíveis o dia inteiro, nem quando eu liguei na casa dela eu pode falar com ela, não respondeu nem no msn. Para ajudar Kikyou também me evitando. Que maldição.

Miroku me fez ir a casa dele hoje, queria falar algo serio comigo, eu realmente achei que era realmente algo serio, mas chegando lá, ele queria a minha opinião em que langerri que ele deveria dar para a Sango, bom, nem preciso disser que eu quase o fiz engolir aquela maldita revista, aquele maldito! Acha que eu sou um pervertido como ele? Que merda!

Minha mãe me chamando...por que escrevi isso?

20:45

Ok, o dia não foi de total perda. Kikyou me ligou, falou que tinha ficado muito sem graça que havia acontecido e também disse queria sair de novo comigo, se desculpou por ter me evitado no colégio e me perguntou se eu a perdoava, eu queria falar um "não" só que saiu um "sim".

Agora tenho que fazer as pazes com a Kagome, usar a força se preciso!

9 de março – Domingo – 10:00

A Kagome esta me deixando louco! Ela se recusa a falar comigo, e alem de me evitar ela fica falando com o Kouga...COM O KOUGA!!

Poxa que eu fiz de tão grave assim?

Já sei, vou falar com a Sango, ela é a melhor amiga da Kagome, ela deve saber de alguma coisa.

18:00

Falei com a Sango, espera ai, esse negocio de Diário é viciante.

A Sango me disse, que a Kagome ficou chateada com o que eu disse para ela, mas que eu falei de tão grave? Quando perguntei isso a ela, foi atingindo por um livro muito pesado, a Sango começou a me sacudir pelo colarinho falando:

-Idiota... você a chamou de qualquer!!

Juro que não me lembro disso! Mas pelo sim ou pelo não vou mandar flores para ela pedindo mil perdões. Se eu realmente a chamei assim eu fui um canalha, idiota, retardado, eu nunca ousaria, mas, sei lá, vou dar um jeito nisso, juro que vou.

18:22

Kagome me ligou agradecendo as flores, mas ela me deixou bem claro que ainda me acha um retardado! Pelo menos ela falou comigo.

Nota: Sempre mandar flores quando brigar com a Kagome.

Agora vou sair com a Kikyou... merda um diário não pode me responder, caderno maligno!

23:10

Preciso registrar essas ultimas horas!!

Foi com a Kikyou com alguns amigos dela para o boliche, foi quase perfeito, "quase" porque a irmã dela estava lá também e ficou me enchendo a paciência, que menina atentada, é pior que o irmão da Kagome!

Estou com preguiça de escrever os detalhes, no final da noite quando eu estava indo embora a Kikyou me chamou para conversar em um lugar mais reservado, bom, lá estava a gente, quando ela começou a falar:

-Sabe Inuyasha.. eu... gosto de você.. mas

Ela não pode terminar, por que eu a beijei, dessa vez foi um beijo de verdade, ainda não estamos namorando, mas isso é questão de tempo.

15 de março – sábado – 19:16

Preciso ser mais cuidadoso com esse maldito caderno, o deixei jogado na cama e quando eu vi o Sesshoumaru estava com ele nas mãos quase lendo, depois de uma "pequena" briga eu consegui pegar o caderno e expulsar meu MEIO irmão do quarto.

Meu terapeuta disse que estou tendo ótimas melhoras, será por causa desse diário? Será macumba da Kagome? Será intervenção divina?

Faz tempo que eu não escrevo nessa maldição, mas também, sem paciência, a Kagome anda amiguinha de mais daquele Kouga, que maldito!! Pior, ela defende ele!! DEFENDE!!

Hoje no colégio o Miroku me falou o seguinte:

-Inuyasha, agindo dessa forma vamos achar que você ama a Kagome.

-Ela é minha amiga... tenho que cuidar dela... aquele fedorento não é confiável!

Ele me disse que eu estava com dor de cotovelo, dor de cotovelo?? Desde quando eu tenho dor de cotovelo pela Kagome?? Eu só quero dar cabo no Kouga.

Nota: matar Kouga, e enterrar no meu porão.

Ok, se fosse só o Kouga eu até estaria mais tranqüilo, no entanto, tem um tal Houjo que umas amigas da Kagome quer que ela fique, putz! Que é isso? Festa? Por que diabos querem a Kagome com um cara, ela esta muito bem sozinha!

Nota: matar esse tal Houjo e enterrar ele ao lado do Kouga.

Sango me veio com uma conversa estranha ante ontem, me disse que eu deveria me preocupar mais com as minhas atitudes, ela me chamou de descontrolado na cara dura! Quando eu me queixei ela falou:

-Como você é burro!

Sou um descontrolado burro. Lindo isso, depois quando eu bato em um, preciso de terapia. Maldição, vida tirana, amigos canalhas!

21:40

É oficial, a Kagome é louca, apareceu aqui em casa do nada e me viu escondendo o diário debaixo do soalho, ela pulou em cima de mim querendo ler, e eu delicadamente joguei ela na minha cama e sai correndo como diário na mão, a louca me perseguiu pela casa inteira, e só depois de algum tempo ela desistiu e começou a jogar vídeo-game. Admito que foi divertido e gosto quando ela vem aqui em casa.

Nota: fazer pesquisa de lugares para esconderijo.

OoOoOoOoOooooOooOooOoOooOooooOoooOOOoooOoOOOOooOOOOOooOo

Nota da Autora – Já terminei a fic em seu todo, mas em papel, preciso digitar ainda fico feliz que estão gostando, eu mesma acho essa fic uma porcaria

Fic dedicada a Kleber!

Bárbara

Olá!!...realmente o Inuyasha pira em si mesmo, poxa, ele é burro e lerdo, ele fala da Kagome sempre, e não nota!! BURRO!!...mas ele é meu Burro querido ., obrigada pelo recado, beijos.

Lilermen

Yo! Sim, capítulos rápidos e a fic esta pronta já, é só eu digitar o final dela que esta em papel ...nossa que bom que vc gostou da minha narrativa, na verdade eu prefiro fazer historia em terceira pessoa, mas essa fic até que não foi difícil escrever, pois eu comecei ela com toda a historia na cabeça, então fica fácil XD...obrigada pelo recado, beijos

Caaah

Burro?...vamos ele não merece a sua simpatia...ele é mais burro ...obrigada pelo recado, beijos

Kaori-sann

Vixi, então, me veio a idéia de "pq não o Inuyasha com diário?" ai eu comecei a escrever essa fic, tinha ela toda montada na cabeça, e deu no que deu ...obrigada pelo recado, beijos

Uchiha Mary-sempai

Realmente, até eu estou com inveja da Rin, que maldita sortuda, mas tudo bem , eu ainda encontro o meu Sesshy XD...acho difícil, mas quem sabe eu do sorte..XD...não se pode perde as esperanças XD...beijos

Marinapz4

Ah, todos vão falar que o Inuyasha é cego, pq cai entre nos, ele é mesmo ...Kagome gosta do Kouga...vc verá isso mais a frente XD...Inuyasha namorar a Kikyou isso vc verá no próximo capitulo ... nem com reza braba a Sangô se livra da mão amaldiçoada do Miroku /...beijos

Ladie-Chan

Menina é bom fazer inveja né:...eu adoro, vivo fazendo isso tb XD...hauhuahuahua...nha, vc não conta, vc ama tudo que eu escrevo...é suspeita XD...beijos

Lory Higurashi

Não demoro não, afinalde contas eu já acabei.a fic, entã fácil postar assim ...postagem rápidas...beijos,obrigada pelo recado

O Diário Caderno de Inuyasha

Nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário.

Capitulo IV – Namoro

16 de Março – domingo – 11:12

Metas a cumprir até o final do mês.

1° Achar um esconderijo para o diário.

2° Achar novo namorado para Rin.

3° Colocar novas trancas na porta do meu quarto.

4° Pedir Kikyou em namoro.

5° Ameaçar professores para consegui boas notas.

6° Matar Kouga e Houjo.

7° Achar o radar Inuyasha que o Miroku tem.

8° Comprar jogos novos de computador.

9° Detonar Kagome na maquina de dança.

10° Convencer meu pai que eu preciso de aumento de mesada.

Notas resolvidas:

Esse caderno não é do mal, pelo menos ele passou nos teste que eu fiz nele, será que o espírito maligno aqui presente é algum gênio e me tapeou?

Resolvi que não era necessário me enterrar vivo, afinal de contas ela gostou do beijo, caso contrario não estaria mais aqui escrevendo. (ela mesma confessou que gostou do beijo).

Ainda vou mandar flores quando brigar seriamente com a Kagome, mas só quando for seriamente mesmo, caso contrario vou a falência.

Matar Kouga e Houjo e enterrá-los no meu porão ainda é uma alternativa muito tentadora, no entanto Kagome os defende e fica sempre me olhando para ver se vou fazer algo que faça eles pararem de respirar eternamente.

Ainda estou analisando os possíveis esconderijos, esta muito difícil isso.

Ps- escrever novamente só no mês que vem.

Por que deixe um "ps" para mim mesmo?

1 de abril - quinta-feira – 20:43

Lista de Metas.

1° Achei um bom lugar para esconder esse caderno maldito, o coloquei dentro do meu colchão, minha mãe me mata se ver o rasgo que eu fiz no colchão, mas como ela se recusa a trocar meus lençóis desde que achou coisas indevidas, ela decidiu que eu deveria fazer essa tarefa. Por isso ninguém alem de mim mexe nesse colchão.

2° Rin não aceitou o cara que eu apresentei a ela, o duro é que o Sesshoumaru descobriu e quer me matar agora, o que me deixa intrigado é que eu não consigo mais encontrar o tal cara, espero que o corpo dele não seja encontrado boiando no rio.

3° Não consegui uma nova tranca, mas deixo a minha cômoda encostada na porta, assim não tem como o assassino do meu MEIO irmão entrar aqui sem que eu perceba.

4° Depois de tanto criar coragem eu finalmente pedi a Kikyou em namoro, fiz isso hoje de manha, ela ainda não deu resposta, estou ansiosos.

5° Plano de Ameaça falhou, o jeito foi estudar, droga!

6° Kagome não me deixou matar aqueles dois vermes, mas ela não poderá intervir para sempre.

7° Ainda não achei o tal radar, mas estou começando achar que é algum xip dentro do Miroku, afinal de contas ele me achou ontem no sótão daqui de casa, nem meus pais sabiam que eu estava lá!!

8° Conseguir fazer isso, mas a Kagome me roubou os jogos antes que eu pudesse colocar no meu pc.

9° Empate!! Eu ainda venço ela.

10° Quando eu pedi o aumento meu pai falou:

-Vai trabalhar vagabundo...acha que dinheiro da em arvores?

Ai eu respondi

-Bom... eles são de papeis, e papel é feito de arvores, então tecnicamente falando, eles nascem de arvores sim.

O velho me olhou e me deu dez segundos para eu sair correndo, ainda bem que eu sou rápido, se não já era um Taisho Inuyasha.

2 de Abril – sexta-feira – 17:00

Ela aceitou... relatos mais tarde!

19:46

Kikyou é oficialmente minha namorada!

Hoje quando cheguei no colégio, ela veio falar comigo, fiquei nervoso com a demora dela e tive que me segurar para não falar "tira a batata da boca e fala minha filha!", no entanto quando ia falar que estava pensando ela finalmente falou:

-Aceitou ser sua namorada, Inuyasha.

Fique olhando para ela mas não á via direito, pensei que ia pular uns carinhas de algum canal de televisão falando "é pegadinha!", ela aceitou, bom, ainda estou meio besta com isso, é, meio? Ok, estou completamente besta!

Mas mudando de assunto, por que estou dialogando com esse caderno novamente? Ah, deixa de ser louco Inuyasha...

Miroku anda estranho ultimamente, desde que ele foi passar o final de semana na casa da... não lembro o nome da garota, mas isso não é importante, o que importa que se até eu notei que ele esta estranhado... é, como assim até eu?

Minha mente me assusta.

Além do mais a Sango esta evitando ele, fui perguntar para a Kagome que eu havia perdido e ela me falou:

-Você perdeu o cérebro o idiota... como você é cego!

Outra que me chama de cego.

Nota: ir ao oftalmologista.

Vou conversar com o Miroku, se ele não me contar por bem, eu uso a força, a força dos meus punhos contra a cara dele.

4 de Abril – domingo – 18:16

Dormi na casa do Miroku para saber se conseguia algumas informações e parava de ficar boiando nessa historia toda, tirando o fato que ele ronca que nem um porco e eu não consigo dormir, a noite foi bem produtiva, consegui saber algumas coisas, que eu não entendi muito bem a conversar, vou escrever ela aqui e ler ela, vamos ver se assim eu tenho uma luz, do jeito que estou vou precisar de uma discoteca inteira.

Eu fui direto ao ponto e perguntei que estava acontecendo entre ele e a Sango, ele se recusou a responder, então eu amarrei ele e ameacei a queimar a coleção dele da playboy, ele colaborou direitinho depois disso.

Ele me falou o seguinte:

-Sango acha que eu fiz algo com a Keiko.

-E você fez?

Perguntei por perguntar, não estava interessado na resposta, estava mais interessado em saber porque a Sango se importaria com isso.

-Não!

Ele respondeu rápido e meio indignado, então eu suspeitei.

-Mas bem que você que queria não é safado?

-Eu achei que queria... mas na hora "H" eu percebi que não era isso que eu realmente queria.

-Sei.

-Duvida de mim?

-Quem não te conheça que te compre.

Ele começou a me xingar, depois de alguns minutos de xingamento o soltei, sentia um vontade muito grande de pendurar ele de ponta cabeça na janela do quarto, mas me reservei no direito de perguntar que a Sango tinha haver com tudo isso, ele só me olhou por um estante e me falou:

-Cego!

Que maldito!! Mais um que me chama de cego.

6 de Abril - terça-feira – 16:00

Por que namorar é tão complicado? Não poderia ser simples?

Tipo, ela gosta de mim, eu gosto dela, e pronto?

Mas nãaaaoooo o destino tem que complicar, poxa se é para complicar pelo menos da um manual para gente, poxa!

Não sou o cara mais romântico do mundo, mas pelo menos sou fiel então por que quando eu tenho uma namorada elas cismam em ter mais ciúmes que o necessário? Eu realmente odeio mulher ciumenta! Mas vou me controlar, não sei até quando, mas eu vou!

O que mais me impressiona é que sempre implicam com a Kagome, ela é minha amiga, vou desenhar para Kikyou isso, será que ela entende assim? Pelos menos hoje eu deixei claro que ela não ofende Higurashi Kagome na minha frente.

Largo qualquer mulher pela Kagome, mas não largo a Kagome por qualquer mulher, amizades de verdade tem que ser preservadas até a morte.

Sabe, a Kikyou tem que entender, muitos dizem que sou o popular do colégio, mentira, eu mal falo com meus amigos de verdade, deve ser por causa dos esportes, gosto muito de atividades físicas, apesar de atualmente minha maior atividade física é ir da cama para o computador e do computador para a cama, maldito vicio!

Bom, ela que entenda, azar o dela se não entender.

Vou tomar um banho e dormir, no estado que estou vou fazer besteira, eí, esse diário esta mesmo útil, antigamente eu ia já teria espancado o primeiro infeliz que eu vise na minha frente.

Nota: agradecer Kagome com uma carta anônima. (tenho uma reputação a zelar)

7 de Abril – quarta-feira – 21:55

Tecnicamente falando eu ainda tenho uma namorada, mas na pratica é outra conversa, pior que quando eu vou pedir ajuda para a Kagome ela me vira falando:

-Olha Inuyasha, você e a Kikyou que se resolvam... eu é que não vou me meter nisso.

Bom, eu realmente precisava de uma luz no final do túnel, mas a Kagome me mostrou que a tal luz era o trem vindo na minha direção, mas eu respondi para ela que realmente precisava da ajuda dela, então ela continuou falando.

-Se você não sabe manter uma namorada, então não tenha uma!

Ela feriu o meu ego e destruiu meu orgulho, então eu respondi.

-Quer saber Kagome... não preciso da sua ajuda.

-Ainda bem... imagina se precisasse.

-Ah... vai encher a paciência de outro sua chata.

-Você que vem me procurar o estúpido!

Ela se virou e saiu pisando fundo, agora esta me evitando, ótimo, agora não é uma garota me evitando, mas sim duas garotas! Eu realmente não entendo as mulheres, custava ela me ajudar?

Eu me pergunto agora o por que eu fui tentar falar com a Sango? Quando eu perguntei que estava acontecendo entre ela e o Miroku ela me mandou para o inferno e foi embora, depois quando fui tentar saber o por que da raiva, ela ficou me evitando.

Agora são três garotas, estão se multiplicando, melhor eu nem falar com a Rin hoje, se não será quatro garotas me evitando, eí, eu gosto de números pares, opa, idéia idiota, melhor eu ficar longe da Rin.

Pelo menos eu ganhei alta do meu terapeuta, ele me disse que eu tinha melhorado muito em pouco tempo, me pediu para sempre contar até dez quando estivesse me sentindo irritado, aí eu falei para ele que eu passaria o dia inteiro contando, ele riu e me mandou ir embora antes que ele me internasse.

Nota: evitar dar uma de louco.

Merda... trabalho de geométrica! Inferno é para manha.

Eí Vida.

Eí Sorte.

OH AZAR!!

**oOOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoooooOoooOOOoooOooOOooOooOOooo**

**Nota da Autora: obrigada a todos que deixam recadinhos - **

**Hum, as postagem estão rápidas ne? Oo acho XD bom, vamos as respostas**

**Fic dedicada a Kleber. **

**Lilermen**

**São 9 capítulos se eu não engano..estou com preguiça de conferir XD...mas é isso sim, nove ou oito ...olha eu não sei a freqüência das postagem não, pode ser dois capítulos por semana, mais ou menos, sei não, depende do meu humor, que anda meio sádico no momento /...nem me fale das mancadas do Inuyasha...o moleque burro ...obrigada pelo recado, beijos.**

**Caaah**

**Record dos burros?...ele deve atração turística na cidade dele, na casa dele deve ter a plaquinha escrito "Inuyasha, o moleque mais tapado da cidade, entra cinco reais (ou ienes, quem sabe dólares XD)... obrigada pelo recado, beijos.**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Ei amiga nossa, eu permito vc falar do guardiões na minha fic, mas só das fics da Tracy, de outra pessoa não, sou fã daquela moça XD e eu sei mais ou menos que aocnteceu com a sua personagem, o pq dela fazer tudo aquilo, a Tracy me contou -...me add no orkut, tentei add vc, mas, meio que não consegui /...então eu nem sei de onde eu tirei a idéia, ela veio e eu escrevi XD...Kagome gosta do Kouga?...ela gosta, ela não gota...ai como eu sou má D...tb não sou fa de casal Kikyou e Inuyasha, nada contra ela, eu só acho que eu tempo dela com o Inuyasha já passou, mas o Inuyasha é burro e acha que ama ela ainda ele ama a Kagome, e ai dele se ele discutir comigo eu coloco o diário dele na internetm, pewrai, eu meio que já to fazendo isso ne?? Hauhauhauahahua... obrigada pelo recado, beijos.**

**Hauhauhau...eu vejo o Inuyasha fazendo isso mesmo, tacando cadeira a torto e a direito XD...realmente idéia doida de diário, eu não sou lá muito normal mesmo /... obrigada pelo recado, beijos.**

**Marinapz4**

**Então, foi divertido escrever essa fic pelo menos ri muito, ela não tem muita historia, mas pelo menos da para rir XD...a fic é InuKag...não sou fã do casal InuKik..é que eu gosto de fazer romance complicado -..huahauahua...obrigada pelo recado, beijos**


	5. Capitulo V – Miroku e Sango

**O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha**

**Nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário.**

**Capitulo V – Miroku e Sango**

9 de Abril - sexta-feira – 18:05

Amo a Kagome, graças a ela ontem eu terminei o trabalho a tempo, adoro a facilidade que ela tem para esquecer nossas brigas, por esse fato que continuamos amigos, caso contrario seriamos inimigos declarados do colégio, apesar de que já me perguntaram se ela já atentou contra minha vida, eu falei que não, mas na verdade uma vez ela me fez engasgar com o refrigerante, ela fazia caretas com a boca cheia de comida, menina louca.

Acertei as coisas com a Kikyou ontem, vamos ver quanto tempo ela fica sem dar crises de ciúmes. Tenho trauma disso, uma vez uma menina encurralou a Kagome no banheiro, para bater nela, bom, eu deveria ter avisado ela que a Kagome é faixa preta em karate.

Conversei hoje na lanchonete perto da escola com a Kagome sobre a Sango e o Miroku, eu odeio ser curioso! Ela me falou que sou burro demais por não ter notado ainda que os dois se gostam, ai eu respondi que era lógico que eles se gostam, se não eles não seriam amigos, ela me bateu com a mochila dela falando:

-Burro... ela ama ele...e não é como amigo ou irmão é como homem... entendeu. o jumento?

Depois disso a gente foi na casa dela, fiquei pensando no assunto, Sango e Miroku, poxa, tanto homem bonito e certinho ela foi gostar logo do Miroku, vou dar o numero do meu analista para a Sango, ele é muito bom, e pode curar ela dessa insanidade.

Quando eu falei que ia fazer isso a Kagome começou a dar travesseira me chamando de insensível.

Não sou insensível, sou apenas consciente que se a Sango realmente ama o Miroku, ela deu com o burro na água, coitada.

Se ele a fizer sofrer, eu o mato!

Apesar de que ultimamente ele tem se comportado, tem passado a mão em poucas bundas, na verdade ele esta mais concentrado em passar a mão na Sango, mas como ele sempre fez isso eu achei que era normal.

Poxa, Rin e Sango estão ferradas com os homens que elas se apaixonaram.

Nota: Abrir agencia de encontros para Rin e Sango.

Não sei se o Miroku ama a Sango, mas pelo fato dele estar se comportando acho que é isso, ou então ele foi abduzido e devolveram um ET no lugar, pode ser um espírito bom, porque o maligno é o original.

Nota: Pesquisar novas teorias.

Poxa, estava pensando aqui, e como namorar das gastos, caramba, e ainda vou ao cinema com ela hoje, eu realmente preciso daquele aumento de mesada.

12 de Abril - segunda-feira – 10:00

Putz, que maldita gripe chata!

Ficar domingo todo preso em uma cama... CHATO!

Faltar na escola... LEGAL!!

Pior que ontem o Miroku apareceu do nada aqui em casa, será que esses meus amigos nunca ouviram falar de telefone? Custa ligar antes de aparecer?

Bom, eu não sei que ele queria comigo, porque eu estava tão dopado com os remédios que estava até vendo gnomos verdes voando sobre a minha cabeça, mas seja que for ele disse que depois ia falar comigo, na verdade ele escreveu isso aqui no meu caderno e foi embora, li isso agora pouco quando eu acordei.

Merda, eu nunca fico doente, mas quando fico também, vale por umas dez.

20:30

Kagome precisa de ajuda medica, ela matou aula hoje só para vim aqui em casa ver como eu estava, aquela louca vai ficar algumas décadas de castigo depois dessa, mas o Miroku também, ele não precisava falar que eu estava delirando de febre no domingo.

Ela só foi embora por que a Kikyou chegou aqui em casa, a Kagome disse que não queria me causar problemas, como se fosse possível.

Pelo menos eu fui bem mimado pela Kikyou, mas fique chateado da Kagome ter ido embora, hum, ainda bem que a Kagome nunca vai ler esse diário.

15 de Abril – quinta-feira -17:40

Odeio perde aulas!

É um saco ficar pegando anotações e passar o intervalo inteiro colocando a matéria em dia, para ajudar os cornos dos meus professores inventaram de me dar trabalho para fazer, eles estão fora da minha lista de natal.

Ainda tem namorada carente de afeto que eu não pude dar atenção com tanta coisa para colocar em dia, ai ai, todos querem um pedaço do Inuyasha.

Nota: não ficar mais doente.

O Miroku veio falar comigo hoje de manha, ele fez questão de me acordar as cinco da manha para conversar, me pergunto como ele entrou aqui em casa as cinco da manha?

Ele veio falar que ele sentia algo especial pela Sango, que ele queria ficar com ela, mas ele tinha medo de magoar ela, porque ele tem aquela maldita mão amaldiçoada, eu sugeri que ele cortasse a mão fora, ele não quis, então eu falei para ele que se ele ama, ele aprende a se controlar, depois disso eu cobri a cabeça com o coberto e voltei a dormir.

No colégio ele foi falar com ela e pelo fato de ver os dois juntos conversando tranqüilamente (até a hora que ele passou a mão na bunda dela e ela bateu nele) parece que esta tudo resolvido, agora só esperar para ver a onde essa historia vai parar.

Hoje quando estava voltando da biblioteca ouvi umas meninas comentando que a Kagome ia sair com o tal Houjo.

Como assim ela vai sair com ele? Ela nem me contou nada, nem pediu minha autorização... que palhaçada é essa?

Vou segui-los!

Nota: Comprar disfarce.

Hum, será que se eu prometer comprar novas playboys para o Miroku, ele me ajuda com esses trabalhos?

Não custa tentar, vou lá na casa dele fazer o suborno.

23:06

Ele aceitou, às vezes é bom ter amigo pervertido, é fácil de subornar, o chato é aturar ele falando da Sangozinha dele.

Ele comprou a menina?

Porque do jeito que ele fala dela até parece que ela é algum tipo de objeto raro.

Ainda vou arrumar homens perfeitos para a Rin e Sango, é só uma questão de tempo.

**ooOooOooOooOoooOOOooOOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoooOooOOOOooOoOoOo**

**Nota da autora – hum, demorei para postar dessa vez / esta esperando mais recadinhus, mas já que não veio, eu resolvi postar logo XD**

**Fic dedicada a Kleber.**

**Lilermen**

**Yo!!... desculpa a demora para postar dessa vez, é que eu meio que to enrolada com a faculdade e tb tem a minha outra fic que eu to tentando acabar ... bom, o cinco ficou muitoooo pequeno, então logo e posto o seis ... olha tb me divirto com as tapadice do Inuyasha XD ... obrigada e beijos **

**Lory Higurashi**

**Eu tb adorei o beijo da Fkake e mailon (Fkake sou eu ), então menina as fics da tracy são perfeitas sim -, quando eu crescer quero ser que nem ela XD ... não sou fã do casal InuxKik não, é que eu acho que o Inyasha não seria o mesmo sem a confusão amorosa entre as duas, eu acho que o tempo da Kikyou já passou, e eu mostro isso na fic, calma filha, no final tudo se acerta XD ... obrigada e beijos **

**Kaori-sann**

**Olha eu falo com ele, eu fico dizendo "deixa de ser burro menino" mas ele não me esculta XD ... com o Inuyasha só rindo para não chorar XD ... Brigada e beijos **

**Adda Monroe**

**Opa... desculpa a demora, que bom que gostou ... beijos e obrigada **

**SrTaisho**

**Hauhaua, mas é bem a cara do Inuyasha fazer isso mesmo, afinal de contas o Inu é esquentado e o Miroku é pervertido... obrigada e beijos **

**Ladie-Chan**

**Maldade nada, vc é minha amiga, é suspeita XD...se eu fosse um gênio eu não precisaria estudar T.T...é bom falar isso para os outros né? Falar "eu já li, eu sei o final" melhor ainda é falar "ele morre no final" -...hauhauhau...vc é minha garota propaganda contratada já, seu pagamento é animes ... hum, escrevendo Darknesses sim senhora XD... fala para o tratante do Richie que eu to com saudades ... obrigada, beijos **


	6. Capitulo VI – Conflitos

**O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha **

**Nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário. **

**Capitulo VI – Conflitos **

19 de Abril - segunda-feira -22:10

Que dias!

Relatos completos (sou louco, não a mais duvida disso).

Sexta – Sango e Miroku começaram a ficar de segredinhos, saindo escondidos, afastados de todos, então eu a Kagome seguimos eles, e os flagramos em uns "malhos" bem dados, eles admitiram que estão namorando, ofereci um moleque que estava passando por lá para a Sango, ela me olhou feio e me mandou para o inferno, eu tento ajudar e é isso que ganho em troca, a Kagome também me xingou, disse que eu deveria ser mais romântico. O jeito foi sair de lá e ficar com a Kikyou.

Sábado – Não entendo a Kagome, me ignorou o dia todo, e quando eu fui tentar saber o porquê ela me lançou um olhar que me fez esconder atrás do Miroku, serio, ela me dá medo quando esta brava.

Bom, depois de tanto refletir, acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com a noite do Pump, putz, deixei ela plantada lá e nem liguei para avisar que eu tinha saído com a Kikyou.

Domingo – Segui a Kagome no encontro que ela tinha com aquele talzinho de Houjo, no entanto eu esqueci que tinha combinado de sair com a Kikyou, briguei com a namorada, mas pelo menos evitei que a Kagome beija-se ou pegasse na mão daquele cabeça de tigela (cabelo mais feio o dele).

Quanto à hoje, não sei quem foi que me viu seguindo a Kagome, só sei que ela descobriu e me mandou cuidar da minha vida que ela não era uma criança, para piorar enquanto ela gritava "Não acredito que você me seguiu ontem Inuyasha" a Kikyou passou no corredor e ouviu, ai ela se aproximou falando.

-Você esqueceu do nosso encontro para seguir ela? (ela apontou para Kagome que fez uma careta de quem queria bater em alguém, temi por minha vida àquela hora).

Fiz o que qualquer homem faria em meu lugar, fingi que estava sendo chamado por um grupo de garotos, e fui até eles falando em voz alta algo sobre algum filme, eles me olharam como se eu fosse louco, mas depois de mandar um olhar "me ajudem se não morrem" eles fingiram que realmente haviam me chamado.

As duas ficaram me lançando olhares zangados, credo, ainda bem que olhar não mata, fiquei até feliz quando cheguei em casa, doce ilusão, Sesshoumaru brigou com a Rin, ou seja, estou trancado no meu quarto agora com um taco de beisebol do lado com medo dele entrar pela porta querendo extravasa a raiva.

Ainda me benzo!

20 de Abril – terça-feira – 17:24

A Sango só serve para me irritar e me confundir, hoje ela me veio com uma historia que eu deveria parar de ser tão ciumento com a Kagome, e ainda me disse que a Kagome é linda que merecia ter uma vida social tranqüila e normal com namorado, como qualquer adolescente na idade dela e que ela só não tem namorado porque eu fico afastando os homens com essa minha cara de "arranco sua genitália se você se aproximar dela rapaz" (foram as palavras dela). Aí eu tive a infelicidade de falar:

-Por que ela quer um namorado se ela tem a mim?

Pra que? Ela quase me furou os olhos com o lápis que segurava.

Nota: não conversar com Sango quando ela tiver um perigoso lápis com uma perigosa ponta afiada.

Ela não furou meu olho, mas me bateu com o fichário me chamando de tapado ciumento que só pensa em si mesmo.

Como assim só penso em mim mesmo?

Eu afasto esses cuecas da Kagome porque nenhum deles é digno dela!

E não é ciúmes como diz o Miroku.

19:00

Ok!... eu estou com ciúmes, mas é um ciúmes de irmão, eu não quero que a Kagome se machuque, esses homens não prestam, eu sei, eu sou um deles e sinceramente falando, eu não boto fé em mim não, por isso que eu prefiro as mulheres.

Ta esse comentário foi um tanto garanhão boa pinta.

Lembrei agora que quando eu disse que eu só aceitaria que a Kagome namorasse um cara digno dela, a Sango me falou:

-E quem seria ele, Inuyasha?

Não soube responder, e ainda não sei, mas um dia eu saberei, e quando eu souber apresento o tal cara a Kagome, se ele existir é claro, caso contrario eu coloca ela em um convento.

O convento me parece uma boa opção.

Kikyou anda estranha ultimamente, acho que eu estou meio ausente, ah, melhor eu me preocupar com meu namoro e deixar a Kagome em paz... temporariamente!

21 de Abril - quarta-feira – 18:50

Eu sei que eu prometi deixar ela em paz temporariamente, mas eu não me agüento, mas agora eu não me meto mais também, se aquele Houjo magoar ela, ela que vá procurar outro amigo para pedir colo, porque eu que não vou dar!

Hoje de manha ela me veio falar que era para eu parar de me meter na vida "amorosa" dela, ela não se mete na minha e eu tinha que respeitar o espaço dela, então eu virei perguntando.

-Esta namorando aquele babaca?

Ela me vira na maior cara deslavada.

-Se eu estiver... não é assunto seu!

Saiu pisando fundo, pior, ela estava com meu mp3!

Que maldita!

Além de brigar comigo me rouba o mp3!

Só que isso não foi o fim, não, eu fui atrás dela, foi quando ela gritou.

-INUYASHA ME DE ESPAÇO!

Eu dei um passo para trás falando

-Esse espaço está bom?

Ela bate forte, meu rosto esta doendo até agora.

Para ajudar Kikyou veio me perguntar por que eu me incomodo tanto com o fato da Kagome estar saindo com um rapaz, eu respondi que eu me importava com ela e não queria ela magoada, aí deu barraco, ela se virou falando que estava cansada de ter um namorado que corria mais atrás de outra do que dela, então eu simplesmente terminei com ela, se não esta feliz comigo agora ela pode arrumar outro.

23 de Abril – sexta-feira – 17:00

Hoje encontrei tudo que emprestei para Kagome em cima da minha cama em uma caixa, poxa eu sei que a briga foi feia, mas eu nem imaginava que tinha sido tanto assim, a verdade é que eu não vivo sem essa menina.

Vou pedir ajuda para Sango, já que se eu pedir para o Miroku, ele ira me aconselhar a passar a mão nos seios e bunda da Kagome, bom, se os conselhos da Sango não servi para a Kagome voltar a falar comigo, eu passo a mão nela, pelo menos ela fala comigo, brigando, mas falando.

Nota: Apalpar Kagome se for preciso.

Poxa, estou de luto pela Rin, ela fez as pazes com o chatonildo do Seshy (realmente amo esse apelido), coitada dela, bem que dizem que amor é cego, mas no caso dela é burro e surdo também.

Preciso me desculpar com a Kikyou, fui muito grosso, e por mais que eu não admita publicamente, ela tem razão.

4 de Maio - sexta-feira – 23:41

Nota: não ficar mais com a cara colada no monitor do PC.

Nossa nem estou vendo direito as linhas desse caderno, mas vamos tentar escrever, nada de interessante aconteceu atualmente, então nem tinha por que eu escrever, só estou escrevendo hoje porque eu realmente criei o habito de escrever nessa porcaria uma vez por semana pelo menos.

Pedi desculpas para a Kikyou, mas não reatei com ela, to de saco cheio de mulher ciumenta demais, e também, nem tinha que voltar, o que eu sentia por ela já tinha passado mesmo, só tentei algo por birra, sei lá, é como aquele doce que a gente queria tanto experimentar e depois que prova a gente vê que não é realmente aquilo que queríamos, não falei para ela que podíamos ser amigos, mas se ela precisar de algum favor eu não vou negar ajuda. Nossa, estou me sentindo um porco! Bom, que posso fazer que aconteceu... aconteceu.

Kagome só voltou a falar comigo ontem, e só porque o professor nos colocou como dupla em um trabalho chato, ela não teve escolha, precisou conversar comigo, eu tentei me desculpar de todas as maneiras que podia, no final ela disse que já tinha passado e era para esquecermos a briga, dessa vez foi um sufoco.

Sango disse que já estávamos demorando demais para fazermos as pazes e que ela não agüentava mais o nosso mal humor, de acordo com ela a gente fica insuportável quando estamos brigados. Miroku falou que já estava pensando seriamente em me trancar com a Kagome no armário do zelador até fazermos a pazes.

Fomos no shopping encher a cara de milk shake para comemorar, até parece que a Koreia do Sul e do Norte haviam feito as pazes, credo, povo exagerado, mas estou feliz em ter a minha chatinha de volta.

9 de Maio - quarta-feira – 18:03

Eu me concentrei tanto em afastar o Houjo, que eu me esqueci do fedorento do Kouga!

Que diabos!

Como eu pude ser tão descuidado?

Hoje de manha no colégio a Kagome entrou com um sorriso enorme na sala de aula, até achei que ela havia ganhado na mega sena, ou então tinha descoberto o pote de ouro final do arco íris, mas quando ela se aproximou de mim ela fez uma careta de quem estava se preparando para ouvir muito, ai eu percebi que era algo serio, muito serio!!

Para tentar fazer ela falar algo que me desse uma pista do que tinha acontecido, eu comecei a conversar com ela, foi assim mais ou menos.

-Menina,. eu não sou dentista. Esconda esses dentes cheios de cáries! (ela nem me bateu, como pode?)

-Nada que você me diga hoje, vai afetar meu humor.

-Hum... que aconteceu?

Ela me olhou por um momento, fechou os olhos e falou algo bem baixo, mas eu entendi claramente, ela disse que estava namorando, NAMORANDO!

Eu levantei derrubando a cadeira, pensei em falar muitas coisas, mas o que eu consegui falar foi.

-Quem é ele?... melhor me falar por que se for para eu (ela nem me deixou terminar de falar)

-É o Kouga.

Olhei para ela por um momento, era como se eu não a vise, quando eu voltei a usar meu cérebro a professora já havia chegado e estava fazendo a chamada, maldição, o Kouga!

Por que justo ele?

Como ela pode ter feito isso comigo?

Estou furioso, preciso bater em alguém... vou á casa do Miroku.

Nota: Matar Kouga, esconder Kagome no meu armário.

23:47

Esclarecimentos das Notas (sem sono, sem paciência para PC e videogame)

Meu oftalmologista disse que não a nada de errado com a minha visão, procurar segunda opinião!

Mandei a carta para Kagome, anônima é claro, até hoje ela não sabe quem mandou, já que eu digitei a carta, sou um gênio quando quero.

Estou tentando ser normal, mas atualmente estou tendo pensamentos homicidas, envolvendo Kouga e torturas lentas.

Sesshoumaru descobriu meus planos, agencia de encontros foi totalmente barrada, maldito, ainda faço uma, ele vai ver só, sou persistente.

Já foi esclarecido o caso do Miroku esta se comportando, apesar de que ele ainda passa muito a mão em outras meninas, não sei como a Sango ainda esta com ele.

Ainda não fiquei doente, espero não ficar tão cedo.

Eu comprei os disfarce,mas foi descoberto mesmo assim, deveria ter comprado aqueles bigodes também, merda, deveria saber que só o chapéu e óculos escuro não seria o suficiente.

Quase apalpei a Kagome, mas achei melhor preserva minha vida.

Ainda vou matar o Kouga e esconder a Kagome no meu armário, ele que me pegue em um dia muito ruim!

2:31

Kagome é a irmãzinha que não tenho, por isso que eu me incomodo tanto com o fato dela estar namorando aquele paspalho, é só por isso que eu estou assim, não a mais nenhum outro motivo.

Odeio ficar confuso!

Nota: se persistirem os sintomas, Sango devera ser consultada!

4:10

Realmente não da para dormir quando sua mente insiste em ficar falando "Kagome com Kouga", "Kagome com Kouga", "Kagome com Kouga", "Kagome com Kouga", "Kagome com Kouga", "Kagome com Kouga", "Kagome com Kouga", "Kagome com Kouga" ...

Vou desmaiar na aula, maldição!... pior, fico sem sono e escrevendo nessa merda!

Nota: Separar Kouga da Kagome, mesmo se for preciso usar a força.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOooooOOOoOoOoOoOOOooooOOo**

**Nota da Autora – chegando no fim XD.. só mais dois capítulos... essa fic foi divertimento, me apareceu a idéia e eu tive que escrever, então lá fui eu /**

**Fic Dedicada a Kleber**

**Anna**

**Filha!! Fica me bajulando, vai ter aumento na mesada -... hauhaua.. o inu é tapado de mais, vai sofrer O hauhaahuaahua ... brigada e beijos **

**SrTaisho**

**O Inuyasha não é tão burro assim, pelo menos para subornar o Miroku ele é bem esperto, ee poderia ser assim para relacionamentos XD...mas fazer oq, ninguém é perfeito/.. brigada e beijos**

**Lilermen**

**Dessa vez não demorei nada para postar, é que o cinco é pequeno de mais, quanto ao final de semana eu fui para o sitio ou seja mesmo que eu quisesse não tinha como eu postar, é, eu tb já fui esse povo que lê e não comenta XD...eu sei como é /...fazer ao, bom, valeu pelo recado e fico feliz que esteja gostando beijos**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Hum, verdade Kikynojo e Inu juntos ate em fic é foda, mas é por isso que não dura mito aqui XD... eu sou boa ... as notas do Inu, parece eu com minhas loucuras XD... eu não faço notas, mas pensos essas coisas, huahauua, é não sou normal /... brigada e beijos**

**Ladie-Chan**

**Vai abusando da sorte, vc que mata o Mailon. Eu vou ate ai e te bater, juro que do um jeito de ir ai, e ainda ligo para sua casa todos os dias para o resto da sua vida a três da manha, só para te acordar, ligo a cobrar ainda... hum, não acho minhas historias tão boas assim, mas se vc diz, eu fico quieta, vc é forte Oo pode me acertar XD... brigada miga - beijos**


	7. Capitulo VII – Descobrindo Sentimentos

**O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha**

**Nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário **

**Capitulo VII – Descobrindo Sentimentos**

9 de maio - sexta-feira -20:42

Droga, por que a Kagome tem namorar aquele mala sem alça, poxa, nem posso chegar perto dela que o clima começa a ficar pesado, pelo que a Sango me disse, o talzinho morre de ciúmes de mim com a Kagome.

Será que ele sabe dos meus planos de raptar a Kagome e fugir com ela para uma ilha deserta para ele nunca mais vê-la na vida miserável dele?

Ou então que eu pretendo sabotar o namoro deles contratando prostitutas para dopá-lo e então fazer uma cena dele ser encontrado pela Kagome com outra na cama?

Claro que a Kagome sofreria com isso, mas eu ia a consola e ainda ter o prazer de falar "viu, eu disse que ele não prestava" claro que vou dar uma de quem realmente está surpreso com a situação. Mas acho que fugir com ela para uma ilha deserta é melhor afinal de contas, lá eu não teria que me preocupar com outro marmanjo dando em cima da MINHA Kagome!

Nota: Juntar dinheiro para fugir com a Kagome.

Miroku fica me falando que se eu ficar com essa dor de cotovelo por muito tempo ele ia me bater, dor de cotovelo?

Não estou com dor de cotovelo... e mais importante, como assim me bater, ele perdeu amor a vida?

Quer ver grama nascer por baixo?

Quer ficar a sete palmos do chão??

Como ele ousa falar que ia me bater, fiz que qualquer homem faria no meu lugar, ameacei a vida dele da próxima vez que ele me fala-se algo do tipo.

Sango reclamou do meu humor hoje de manha, disse que eu estava mais chato que o normal, simpática ela, para ajudar Kagome ouviu e veio querer saber por que eu estava mais chato que o normal, ela é mais simpática que a Sango. Que amiga, depois quando eu xingo sou malcriado.

Para completar a situação meu pai me vira hoje na hora do jantar me falando.

-Inuyasha...seja ela quem for se ajeite logo com a garota.

Ai o Sesshoumaru virou falando.

-Talvez seja ELE... mas mesmo assim irmãozinho se ajeite logo com o garoto, afinal de contas que conta é o amor.

Primeiro, foi bizarro o ouvir Sesshoumaru falar que de amor, que a Rin fez com ele meu Deus?

Segunda, foi mais bizarro ainda Sesshoumaru fazendo uma piada, fique tão assustando que até esqueci de xingar ele.

Terceiro, por que meu pai concordou com ele?

Malditos!!

Nota: investigar se não me entregaram a família errada na maternidade.

Agora tenho que correr na casa do Miroku, trabalho de escola, por que os professores dão trabalho de escola?

Será que os professores ainda não perceberam que nos apenas usamos o CTRL + C e depois CTRL + V?

Salve a modernidade, salve o Google!!

18 de Maio – terça-feira – 21:15

Esse maldito namoro já tem uma semana, ela não largou ele...ainda!!

Essa historia ainda esta me tirando horas de sono, como pode, uma linda garota como a Kagome com o asno no Kouga, isso é contra as leis da sociedade, uma princesa não deve se relacionar com o burro do estábulo, se fosse pelo menos o cara que cuida do burro, até poderia ser aceitável... poderia.

Feh, para ajudar quando eu estava falando com Miroku essa manha eu falei.

-Minha Kagome merece coisa melhor que o Kouga.

Droga, ele passou o resto do dia me zoando, até me ligou agora pouco só para falar "A sua Kagome foi no cinema com a minha Sangozinha", que pena que a gente não pode esganar as pessoas pelo telefone como se fazem no desenho do Pernalonga, Pica Pau, entre outros.

Falei com a minha mãe hoje, não acredito que recorri a minha mãe, só pode ser sacanagem da vida mesmo!

Ela me falou que por estar tão incomodado assim com o fato da Kagome esta namorando, isso significa que eu não sinto por ela que eu penso sentir, que meu coração estava querendo me falar uma coisa mas a minha cabeça insistia em outra, que eu deveria esquecer totalmente que eu sou amigo da Kagome e avaliar os meus sentimentos por ela como uma mulher, quando eu fizesse isso eu finalmente ia entender o que meu coração estava me falando...que coração filho de uma quenga, odeio isso, vou trocar meu coração por um fígado, é mais útil.

00:32

Acho que entendi que ela quis disser. Eu gosto da Kagome de forma diferente de amizade, bom, a Kagome é linda, maravilhosa, muito gostosa, e eu sou homem, eu noto essas coisas, mas como eu cresci com ela, ela sempre foi à menina magrela sem peito que eu conheci há cinco anos, mas agora é muito diferente disso tudo e eu cometi um grande erro, com o tempo eu me apaixonei por ela, inferno, logo por ela...não poderia ser pela vizinha?

A minha vizinha é muito gotosa, seria mais fácil lidar com a situação se eu me apaixona-se por ela e não pela Kagome.

É apenas paixão isso me deixa aliviado, pois paixão acaba com o tempo, então eu só tenho que ser paciente e espera esse sentimento acabar assim como aconteceu com a Kikyou, só tenho que ser paciente.

O duro que eu não sou lá muito paciente, isso pode me causar problemas, mas calma Inuyasha... essa paixão vai acabar... ela tem que acabar!

20 de Maio - quinta-feira -16:50

Espero que essa paixão acabe logo, caso contrario eu vou mesmo matar o Kouga e fugir com a Kagome para o triangulo das bermudas. Só não o matei ainda pois eu penso que ele não vale à pena a prisão perpetua que eu vou pegar após a morte dele, mas logo esse fio de racionalidade que estou tendo ira acabar.

Vou conversar com a Sango, se não tenho a Kagome, eu falo com a Sango mesmo, fazer o que, não vou falar sobre isso com a Kagome, nem morto!

23:53

Conversa mais estranha!

Foi conversar com a Sango, aí depois que eu conto que estou sentindo pela Kagome ela vira me batendo com um fichário (de onde ela tirou aquele fichário?) gritando em plenos pulmões:

-SUA ANTA...SÓ AGORA VOCÊ PERCEBEU..ANORMAL!..CEGO BURRO!!

Ela poderia só ter me xingando, não precisava me bater com aquele maldito fichário, sei lá tenho uma teoria que ela tira aquele fichário de alguma fenda dimensional, é a única explicação, caso contrario, de onde seria? Até parece Papa-léguas quando o coiote tira aquela plaqueta escrita "help" ou outra coisa quando cai do penhasco.

Sango me perguntou que eu ia fazer a respeito, já que eu finalmente tinha notado que estava apaixonado pela Kagome, eu respondi que ia esperar essa paixão acabar, ela voltou a me bater, que maldição, tenho que lembrar de ir com uma armadura falar com a Sango na próxima vez.

26 de Maio - quarta-feira – 17:16

Ótimo, não é uma paixão momentânea que passa com o tempo, ou apenas uma simples atração física, é amor, puro e verdadeiro (que brega isso).

Dói tanto ver ela com aquele nojento!

Por que ela tem que me contar tudo que faz com ele?

Tudo que sente por ele?

Poxa, se ela esta feliz, eu não posso fazer nada, acho que amar é aprender ver a felicidade da pessoa que se ama em primeiro lugar, se ela esta feliz, vou me confortando com isso, no entanto isso não faz parar de doer.

Tento parecer indiferente, o bom é que a Sango sabe de tudo e sempre vê a Kagome me falando algo sobre "Kouga" ela já vem me arrastando, me fala que alguém me chamou, menos mal.

Não desejo que isto sentindo e passando a ninguém... talvez eu deseje ao Kouga... sim eu desejo isso a ele, maldito!

Tenho vontade de fugir, sair da cidade, corta relações, no entanto me vem o pensamento "nunca mais vê-la" e isso me freia, não suportaria acordar e saber que não verei nem seu rosto e nem ouvir sua voz me xingando.

Puta merda, como eu fui burro, tive tantas chances para ficar com ela, bom, talvez ela nem me queira como eu quero ela, então, não sei, estou perdido.

Pelo menos eu finalmente entendi o porquê de me chamarem tanto de cego, mas que posso fazer, sou burro de mais mesmo.

Nota: morrer de forma lenta e dolorosa para compensar a burrice!

28 de maio - sexta-feira – 10:03

Feriadão... vou na praia com a família, mais Sango, Rin e Miroku (malas a trás), hum, Kagome nem sei a onde vai passar o feriado emendado, acho que na casa dos avôs, algo assim, em todo caso, tomei remédio para dormir ontem, as insônias estão acabando comigo, o duro é que o remédio me deixou grogue, estou falando merda o dia todo, minha mãe me perguntou se eu fumei a ervinha do mal, ai eu respondi:

-Então mãe... eu vi umas ervas lá no quarto do Seshy, achei que era mandingas e queimei tudo!

Depois que falei que havia tomado o remédio meu pai disse que se ele soubesse que aquele remédio era a cura do meu humor teria me dado desde que nasci. Agora preciso arrumar minhas coisas, nem vou poder levar esse diário, o jeito é escrever só depois que voltar, hum, vamos ver se lá eu esqueço um pouco a única garota que me tirou o sono até hoje.

31 de Maio – segunda-feira – 20:36

O efeito do remédio finalmente passou, não tomo mais aquele maldito remédio, passei sexta-feira inteira falando merdas atrás de merdas!

Sango me aconselho a tomar sempre o remédio, eu fico mais legal quando estou grogue, que amiga mais maldita, a Rin ainda concordou com ela, eu não estou valendo mais nada mesmo, preciso revê meus conceitos!

A praia foi muito boa, apesar deu jurar aqui em casa de pé junto e com uma revolver na cabeça que eu odiei!

Ficamos em um hotel, infelizmente tive que dividir o quarto com chatonildo do meu meio-irmão e o tarado do Miroku.

No Sábado na praia o Miroku resolveu dar notas para as garotas de biquíni, ele tinha uma lousa pequena aonde escrevia a nota, ele deu 9,5 para minha mãe, que maldito!

Sesshoumaru bateu nele por isso, não gostei, a mãe e minha eu que tenho que defender, o Seshy que procure a dele, só sei que bati no Miroku também! O tarado ainda disse que deveríamos ficar felizes de termos uma mãe gostosa, apanhou mais ainda.

Depois de levar a surra ele continuou dando as notas, até que a Sango apareceu e ficou observando ele, 5 minutos depois se via um Miroku no chão implorando perdão.

Com aquele olhar que a Sango estava até eu já quase estava no chão implorando misericórdia e jurando que nunca mais faria aquilo, tudo bem se eu realmente tivesse feito, mas eu não fiz nada, e estava querendo me desculpar, isso é bizarro, medonho para não dizer o mínimo.

Rin queria por que queria saber o motivo deu estar meio amoadinho de acordo com ela, bom, eu não falei nada, e felizmente Sango sabe guarda segredos, mas quando eu estava no quarto pegando a roupa para ir tomar um banho a Sango entrou no quarto perguntando como eu estava, a Rin ouviu e depois de muita insistência eu contei para ela que estava acontecendo.

Ela me abraçou falando que se precisa-se ela mandava o Seshy matar o Kouga pra mim, fiquei tentado em pedir isso a ela.

O Seshy entrou no quarto naquela hora e viu ela me abraçando, ele começou a gritar me mandando soltar a mulher dele, peguei a Rin no colo e sai correndo com ela falando:

-Perdeu maninho... é minha agora!

Quase matei a Rin de tanto rir com a brincadeira, e quase me matei com aquela brincadeira, já que um Sesshoumaru nervoso é um perigo a sociedade, ou melhor, é um perigo ao o Inuyasha aqui, felizmente a Rin controla muito bem ele, ela só precisou dar um beijo nele falando "foi brincadeira amor" que ele até esqueceu a onde estava, aproveitei a deixa para sumir dali.

Ainda teve o colégio hoje, nossa gincana maldita, precisei ficar até agora pouco naquele maldito prédio arrumando umas coisas chatas, que merda, como se eu fosse a essa gincana.

Estou morto de cansaço, vou tomar um banho e dormir, ah, combinei de ir ver o Miroku no shopping para comprar aquele maldito jogo, não vou não, ele que fique esperando.

1 de Junho - quarta-feira – 17:18

A vida é uma bosta!

Além de não poder ter a garota que eu amo, eu ainda tenho que pousar de bom moço e dar conselhos amorosos para ela; duro que ela me veio com uma carinha de quem estava sem rumo, não pode recusar a ajuda, mas que me doeu falar:

-Vai ficar bem e vocês vão se resolver se vocês realmente se gostarem

Mas senti meu coração ser despedaçado quando ela me respondeu:

-Você é um amigo de ouro Inuyasha.

Amigo!

Não passo disso para ela, que posso fazer, o jeito é me conformar, antes amizade do que nada, o que realmente me importa é ficar perto dessa chata.

Só que seria muito bem se uma alma caridosa fica-se com pena de minha inútil existência e me desse um tiro de misericórdia, puta merda, estou crente que um cupido muito burro me acertou!

MALDITO CUPIDO BURRO!!

Tinha que ser justo a Kagome?

Não poderia ser sei lá... a moça da padaria?

Seria mais fácil, ou então a minha vizinha mesmo? ARGH!

Poderia ser pior, poderia ser a Sango, amar a namorada do melhor amigo é fria!

Mas não me importaria se fosse a Rin, ia adorar roubar ela do Sesshoumaru.

Como diz o poeta, um dia de cada vez... vou matar quem escreveu isso... MAS É CLARO QUE É UM DIA DE CADA VEZ, O IGNORANCIA!

Nota: voltar urgentemente à terapia.

2:11

Mais uma noite de insônia, se continuar assim logo eu vou ficar a cara do "L" do Death Note de tantas olheiras, Feh, isso é irritante, se continuar assim iram me perguntar já já se eu quero cérebro, vão achar que eu sou um genuíno zumbi.

Vou ver um filme, tomara que esteja passando um bem chato para me dar sono!

19 de Junho - terça-feira – 23:00

Estou finalmente empregado,não tenho mais tempo para fazer nada, só para respirar e às vezes para comer, muito bom isso, ficando ocupado eu penso menos nela, até sai com uma garota do meu trabalho, ela é legal, mas eu chamei ela de Kagome ante ontem e ela agora nem olha mais na minha cara... que inferno!

Miroku esta trabalhando comigo, loja de sapatos lá no shopping, eu sou típico vendedor "compra ou morra" estou fazendo um sucesso com meu chefe pelo menos, já que eu sempre faço boas vendas, quanto ao pervertido sinceramente, desde o jardim da infância eu aturo ele em viagens da escola, aqui em casa, escola, academia, shopping... e agora no trabalho também, pelo menos não é ele meu chefe, mas se ele for promovido eu juro que me demito!

Esse trabalho é temporário, é só até agosto, minha mãe esta fazendo uns ajustes na loja dela, mas só fica tudo certo em agosto, então eu vou ajudar ela na loja, não trabalho mais para o meu pai, ele me explora demais, passei uma semana trabalhando na empresa do meu pai, eu era escravo de lá, não volto nem morto!

Estou muito bom em fingir indiferença pelo namoro da Kagome, até a Sango já me perguntou se eu havia deixado de gosta dela, eu respondi que me acostumei com a dor, ela não sabia se chorava ou apertava minha bochecha falando "fofo", merda, ela optou pelas bochechas!

O bom disso tudo que eu chego cansado do trabalho e capoto na cama, vou ficar um tempo sem escrever nesse diário, por que estou escrevendo isso? Ainda me assusto com essas coisas.

14 de Agosto – quinta-feira – 22:00

Finalmente empregado com a mamãe, ufa, ela não me explora como meu pai, maravilha, fiquei com medo dela querer se vingar da época que ela me carregava no ventre, tinha dores nas costas, pés inchados, ânsia de vomito, e mais importante, temi que ela guarda-se rancor do parto, no entanto, ela não é vingativa e nem rancorosa, melhor para mim, trabalho fácil, estou em casa às oito da noite e não preciso trabalhar nos sábados e domingo, eí maravilha!

Acho que o namoro é serio, ela ainda esta com ele, perdi minhas esperanças por completo já, no entanto comecei a evitar falar tanto com ela, não sou de ferro também, o bom que quando ela me pergunta "por que esta me evitando?" eu respondo "não estou evitando, é só trabalho demais".

É bom ser rapaz trabalhador, essa desculpa funciona que é uma beleza, a final de contas ela sabe que é verdade.

Miroku foi promovido, mas eu já havia saído quando ele foi promovido, ontem ele queria porque queria me vender um tênis, e nem queria me dar desconto, ele dizia que eu tinha grana para pagar, ai eu falei, "vou reclamar com o gerente" ele me vira falando "eu sou o gerente", que maldito!!

Ainda procuro aquele cupido safado que me flechou, vesgo inútil!

Eu realmente acho que o amor é uma bosta!

Quem fala que é lindo é porque é um inútil cretino feliz do... preciso para de falar tanto palavrão, espera, eu não falei, eu escrevi, ou seja, tudo bem, só eu vou ler.

17 de Agosto – domingo – 13:26

Como pode, eu acordo em alguns dias e logo me arrependo de tal ato, afinal de contas quando as coisas começam a dar errado, é melhor voltar pra cama, mas como as coisas estão, temo de deitar na cama e ela quebrar, afinal de contas eu estou acordado há duas horas e já consegui:

Cair da escada. Quebrar a torradeira. Queimar o pão. Queimar a língua com o maldito café. Morde a língua.

Achei que o problema era eu ter saído do meu quarto e resolvi voltar para o dito cujo.

Cai na escada novamente. Esbarrei no vazo da minha mãe, e quebrei aquela porcaria. Queimei meu PC quando fui ligá-lo.

Estava crente que era um problema espiritual, resolvi ir na igreja me benzer.

Novamente cai naquela maldita escada. Fico sabendo pelo meu pai que tenho que ir as 14:20 no shopping ver Miroku e Sango (não quero ficar de vela hoje). Sai de casa prendendo a manga da blusa na maçaneta, rasguei minha camiseta favorita!

O cachorro que pertence ao meu vizinho escapou e correu atrás de mim, levei uma mordida na perna (mas dei um chute naquele safado que ele nunca vai se esquecer!).

Voltei para dentro de minha casa e fiquei sentado no sofá, vim para meu quarto me arrumar e cai na escada novamente, minha mãe me perguntou se eu tinha acordado com dois pés esquerdos de tanto que eu estava caindo.

Resolvi não falar nada, ela me deu a vida, pode tirar ela de mim.

Vou sair daqui de casa mas com um taco de beisebol, aquele cão maldito que me venha querer file de Inuyasha, eu rebato ele para a Cochinchina!

19:00

Deveria ter fica em casa, preferia ter sido mordido uma mil vezes por aquele maldito cão! Do que ter ouvido que eu ouvi hoje.

Vou tomar um banho para acalmar um pouco.

20:08

Ainda não estou calmo, mas pelo menos as minhas mãos pararam de tremer e agora consigo escrever.

Fui no shopping encontrar o casal vinte, cheguei lá e vi que estavam Kagome e Kouga junto deles, minha vontade era de matar a Sango, mas eu percebi o olhar dela de "eu sinto muito", depois eu falei a sós com ela.

Ela me disse que só havia chamado a Kagome, mas 'misteriosamente' o Kouga apareceu alguns minutos depois que a Kagome chegou, de acordo com a Sango a Kagome ficou surpresa de vê-lo ali.

Eu havia percebido que a Kagome estava muito sem graça perto do Kouga, e evitava me olhar nos olhos, ela estava agarrada no Miroku junto com a Sango, que era um pouco estranho, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que poderia ser aquilo.

Antes de irmos no cinema o Miroku e Kouga foram ao banheiro, eu fiquei fazendo companhia as meninas, só que eles estavam demorando, Kagome me pediu para chamar eles, eu disse que não queria atrapalhar a 'brincadeira dos dois', o estranho foi que ela não falou nada sobre isso, só me pediu para ir logo.

Entrei no banheiro, mas os dois não haviam notado, eu fui me aproximando quando fui freado pela seguinte fala do Kouga:

-Eu e Kagome dormimos juntos essa noite... por isso ela esta tão sem graça.

Não fiquei para ouvir o resto, sai do banheiro com a cabeça baixa pensando sobre o assunto, ouvi Sango me chamar, olhei para ela e depois para Kagome, foi quando a Kagome desviou o olhar abaixando a cabeça, foi à confirmação que eu precisava, respirei fundo e vim embora.

Ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu, ainda estou tentando entender à situação, como ela pode?

Certo, eu não sou nada dela,mas ela deveria se dar ao valor.

Por que isso esta acontecendo comigo? Que a minha encanação passada fez de tão grave assim?

Me sinto morrer lentamente por dentro.

19 de Agosto – terça-feira – 20:39

Não consigo falar ou olhar para Kagome, quero falar com ela, mas não consigo, algo dentro de mim me diz que eu tenho que deixar de ser criança, ela é bem grandinha e sabe que faz, mas tem a outra parte, muito maior por sinal, que chuta a bunda dessa e me fala que é para eu mandar ela para o inferno.

Kagome não merece isso, vou me manter afastado, se não falo coisas que sei que vou me arrepender futuramente.

Estou me enfiando de cabeça no trabalho, mas mesmo assim, não consigo esquecer o fato maldito!

Sei que ela é minha AMIGA e nada mais que isso, no entanto mesmo assim eu não consigo evita de sentir o que estou sentindo no momento, só que pare de doer logo!

**OoOooOoOooOoOOooOOoOoOOoOOoOOoOooOOOOOooOoOOoOOOooo**

**Nota da Autora – Penúltimo Capitulo dessa dramática historia de dois corações um diário e uma caneta!... errrr... Eu juro que não bebi nada hj além de refrigerante Oo ... como eu falava antes o Inuyasha iria sofrer muito, bom, ele esta sofrendo, e eu não tenho dó de fazer sofrer não, tem que compensar a burrice, não eu não fico com pena dele, eu faria ele sofrer mais se eu pudesse, mas ai ficaria novela mexicana de mais. Agora é só esperar o ultimo capitulo para ver se a Kagome fica eternamente com o Kouga ou não... mistérios parte um XD**

**Fic dedicada a Kleber -**

**Capitulo dedicado a Lilermen (ei meu segundo nome é Aline)**

**OoOooOoOooOoOOooOOoOoOOoOOoOOoOooOOOOOooOoOOoOOOooo**


	8. Capitulo VIII – Descobrindo a Verdade

**O Caderno Diário de Inuyasha **

**Nome Antigo - Desabafando em um Diário **

**Capitulo VIII – Descobrindo a Verdade.**

20 de Agosto – quarta-feira – 21:00

Sango quer saber que aconteceu comigo, por que estou nesse humor do cão, Miroku me disse logo cedo que eu passo nos corredores do colégio e só vê as pessoas se escondendo, paranóia dele, apesar de que ultimamente, ninguém mais além de Sango e Miroku conversaram comigo.

Miroku inventou que hoje vai me levar em uma boate de striper, ele quer me animar, o bom é que a Sango ouviu a conversar e bateu nele chamando ele de coisas que nunca imaginei que ela falaria.

22 de Agosto - sexta-feira – 20:56

Estou achando engraçado até as pessoas correndo de mim quando eu passo, até o mala do Sesshoumaru me deixou em paz, ele fica quieto me olhando, não fala nada, nem brigou quando a Rin veio aqui em casa e me abraçou, ele normalmente quase tem um ataque histérico quando isso acontece.

Rin me perguntou que aconteceu comigo, disse que sentia muitas ondas melancólicas vindo de mim, menina doida, o bom que é quando ela percebeu que eu não me sentia lá muito confortável com o assunto, ela resolveu me deixar em paz.

30 de Agosto – Sábado – 22:39

Que amigas eu fui arrumar, Sango e Rin me raptaram hoje na saída do colégio, como pode?

Elas foram tão rápidas, nem vi de onde veio, de onde vim para a onde eu fui, só sei que quando eu percebi, elas estavam procurando uma corda para me amarrem ao pé da cama da Rin, nem sei quando eu cheguei na casa dela.

Felizmente elas não acharam a corda, mas me jogaram em uma cadeira o colaram uma luz forte sobre meu rosto que quase me cegou, e começaram a falar:

-Inuyasha, se você tem amor a sua... nós conte.. que aconteceu?

Rin me falou isso mexendo com uma tesoura, nunca temi tanto pela vida quanto a àquela hora, mas eu não ia ceder, não tão fácil.

-Nem morto eu conto!

-Ótimo... vamos ver meu bem!

Sango pegou o celular e ligou para Kagome começou a falar com ela e quando ela disse:

-Sabe o Inuyasha, Kagome... ele esta totalmente apaixonado por...

Eu pulei em cima da Sango e peguei o celular e taquei na parede, depois de apanhar por ter feito isso o telefone da casa da Rin tocou, era a Kagome, como ela sabia que a Sango estava lá?

Rin ficou me olhando enquanto segurava o aparelho de telefone que ainda tocava, eu engoliu em seco e concordei em falar, por garantia ela atendeu o telefonema da Kagome e falou que ela e Sango estavam resolvendo um assunto urgente e que era para ligar em quinze minutos.

Eu queria pegar aquele telefone e fazer a Rin engolir ele, mas eu gosto muito daquela menina para fazer isso, malditas!

Contei que eu ouvi no banheiro do shopping, vi Rin fazer uma careta de quem não acreditava, quando dei por mim estava sendo expulso da casa da Rin para que ela e Sango pudessem fazer uma reunião para resolver o meu caso com a Kagome. Mas Rin foi bem especifica e me mandou não sair da cidade, como ela sabia que eu ia passar um tempo na casa do meu tio? Que inferno! Será que e o Sesshoumaru comentou algo com ela?

Agora estou aqui no meu quarto morrendo de odeio por elas terem consigo me fazer falar, que inferno! O bom é que eu não trabalho aos sábados, se não estava no olho da rua, minha mãe odeia faltas sem justificativa, e falar que fui raptado pela Sango e Rin não seria uma justificação lá muito convincente, apesar de ser a verdade.

Kagome tentou falar comigo de todas as formas possíveis, suspeito que a comida que ela derrubou em mim ontem foi só para eu brigar ela, no entanto se esse era o plano dela ela se deu mal, porque eu só falei um.

-Cuidado.

E sai para o banheiro.

Hoje de manha ela me veio perguntar se ela fez algo de errado, como eu não respondia e nem olhava para ela, ela saiu chorando, senti vontade de ir atrás dela, abraçá-la e falar que estava tudo bem, que ela não havia feito nada errado, eu que era um estúpido. Mas quando eu ia fazer isso, eu me lembrei daquele maldito dia, não consegui dar nem um passo na direção dela.

2 de Setembro – segunda-feira – 20:09

Que inferno, será que ninguém entende que eu quero ficar SOZINHO! No meu canto curtindo a minha foça em paz?

Será que é um crime querer um pouco de paz?

Feh!

Sango passou a manha toda no colégio me perseguindo querendo me falar alguma coisa, que eu não estou a fim de ouvir, pois tem haver com a Kagome e Kouga. A maldita foi ate no meu trabalho, vou desenhar para ela entender que eu não quero nada sabe, não importa que é, eu não quero saber!

23:16

Não acredito nisso, Sango e Rin me apareceram aqui do nada, felizmente eu ouvi as vozes dela na escada falando que teriam que ser rápidas para me pegar, consegui fugir pela janela pouco antes delas entrarem no meu quarto.

As duas gritaram alguma coisa que eu não entendi, e também, não quero saber, apesar da minha curiosidade estar muito apurada.

15 de Setembro – Domingo – 20:09

Ontem recebi a melhor noticia de toda minha vida, melhor até que descobrir que Sesshoumaru não é meu irmão, e sim irmão do padeiro e que esta morando aqui em casa de favor!

No intervalo do colégio eu estava lá todo querendo ficar na minha, no entendo eu vi que a Kagome estava junto com umas amigas eu estranhei um pouco afinal de contas ela vivia agarrada com o nojento nos intervalos, bom, perguntei para o Miroku se a Kagome e o nojento tinham brigado, ele disse que não sabia, então eu fiz ele investigar, ela terminou com aquele fedido filho de uma quenga.

FOI ELA QUE TERNINOU, NÃO ELE!!

Quase foi lá e dei um beijo nela, mas fui freado quando me lembrei daquela maldita noite, então fingi indiferença e nem falei nada com ela, Sango me seguiu para me contar algo, mas eu sou muito rápido!

Hoje de manha eu fui acordado com Sesshoumaru me agarrando e me prendendo em uma chave de braço com a cara no chão, vi dois pés se aproximarem, reconheci a vozes de Rin e Sango, comecei a gritar por socorro, mas meus pais não estavam em casa e Sesshoumaru tampou minha boca em seguida.

O fato foi que Sango me contou que falou com a Kagome sobre ela ter dormindo com o Kouga, então a Kagome explicou que ela não tinha dormido de fato com o Kouga, não no sentindo que eu entendi.

Bom a historia é o seguinte, ela dormiu na casa do Kouga, mas não fez nada pervertido com ele, e eu me martirizando atoa!

O Seshy me soltou finamente, ai a Sango e Rin me bateram por eu achar que a Kagome tinha feito coisas com o Kouga sem falar com as duas antes, como eu ia saber que a Kagome tem que perdi permissão para elas?

Para mim a menina era livre para fazer que bem entendesse, desde que seja comigo é claro!

A melhor coisa que Sango me falou hoje, depois do "Kagome não fez nada com o Kouga, nada que você pensa Inuyasha" foi que ela disse que a Kagome é apaixonada por mim desde a sexta serie, mas como isso pode ter acontecido, melhor, como ela pode ser apaixonada por mim e eu nem ter notado nada, ela fingi muito bem então, porque eu nunca suspeitei de nada.

Toma essa Kouga, seu nojento fedido, ela me ama, e não você, trouxa!!

De duas a uma, ou ela fingi bem, ou eu sou muito burro, a Sango e Rin optaram pela segunda opção, que malditas!

Amanha mesmo eu agarro a Kagome e a levo para o primeiro armário que eu achar vazios e do uns malhos nela!!

Conheço a Kagome, ela não vai querer nada comigo ainda, porque ela acabou com o Kouga há pouco tempo, então eu vou dar um abraço bem aperto nela amanha e esperar uma oportunidade de ouro para me declarar e pedir ela em namoro, se for preciso eu seqüestro ela e a levo para um lugar para eu poder me declarar em paz, com esses meus amigos não me espantaria se eles só nos atrapalhassem, amigos inconvenientes é fogo!

Esse caderno esta acabando...tem apenas mais duas folhas, vou comprar um novo, gostei disso de diário, é mesmo muito bom para a gente desabafar, mas eu ainda vou falar para a Kagome que eu uso esse caderno para lista de meninas que ainda vou namorar, afinal de contas tenho uma reputação a zelar, e cuidando da minha reputação já não estou valendo mais nada, imagina se eu não cuidar...to ferrado!

26 de Novembro – Domingo – 20:03

Quanta doideira em um único diário. Eu realmente achei que o Inuyasha tinha usado esse caderno para marca as meninas que ele já beijou, já pensou, e outras coisas que nem quero imaginar.

Demorei para achar esse caderno, credo, ele comentou comigo hoje, ai eu pedi para ele ir buscar "algumas" coisas para mim, bom, ele ainda vai demorar um bocado, então resolvi escrever aqui para quando ele for ler ele saiba que, Taisho Inuyasha não consegue esconder nada de Higurashi Kagome, nem seu querido diário, ah, eu sou boa quando quero!

Não sei por que ele mudou de caderno, com essas folhas ainda dava para ele escrever um dia, preciso achar o outro diário, quero saber que ele acha do nosso namoro, já que sei exatamente que ele achou do pré-namoro, lendo aqui percebi como ele é burro, mas que eu imaginei, ele falava de mim tanto, sem falar no desse maldito ciúmes, lembro que ano passado ele ameaçou os meninos dizendo que meu pai queria que eu fosse freira e que estava ajudando a manter os cuecas afastados, eu realmente não mereço isso, mas eu amo esse estorvo.

Ele realmente esperou dar um tempo depois que eu terminei com o Kouga...tipo, ele esperou dois dias e me chamou para sair, mas ficamos um mês nesse, chove e não molha, pois sempre que ele ia me falar que queria namorar comigo, alguém (leia-se Miroku ou Sango) atrapalhava ele, até mesmo o Kouga atrapalhou uma vez, não foi agradável dizer o que aconteceu em seguida.

Até que no aniversario do Miroku, Sango e Rin nos trancaram em um armário, tirando o constrangimento, foi até bom, porque elas só nos soltaram depois que ele me pediu em namoro, até pensei que ele só havia pedido por causa da situação, mas no dia seguinte ele me chamou para sair e bom, ele confirmou que me pediu porque ele realmente me amava, claro que ele falou isso em um lugar isolado, deve ser para não sujar a reputação que ele nem tem.

Quero achar logo o outro diário dele, quero saber que ele acha do nosso namoro, ah é, não posso me esquecer de bater naquele cabeça oca por me descrever como uma louca descontrolada e também como uma chata.

Aqui é Higurashi Kagome finalizando esse diário, não brigue comigo Inu-kun, você sabia que eu ia caçar esse diário desde o momento que você mencionou ele, então, se conforme querido.

Nota: Te amo seu bobão cego e burro!

27 de novembro – Novembro – 19:22

Que maldita ela leu!...só não comento mais nada, por falta de linhas, mas ela vai se ver comigo!

**ooOoOooOOoOOoOOoOOooOOoOOOOOooOOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**Nota: acabou XD... finalmente ne? Eu sei que vcs queriam isso, eu vejo em seus olhos... é... mauze, estou com sono, então eu to mais doida que o normal XD... bom, vamos ver, antes que me perguntei as chances de uma continuação ou uma fic nova minha no Inuyasha são praticamente nulas, mas se vcs quiserem ler mais alguma coisa de autoria minha é só me add no orkut que eu passo para vcs a minha outra historia o Darknesses, de acordo com os amigos é melhor que desabafo em um Diário, mas é claro, o Darknesses é original **

**Fic dedicada a Kleber pois ele foi o primeiro a começar a ler e me dar uma opinião sincera e me incentivou a continuar a historia, se não fosse ele, eu não teria saído da idéia. **

**Esse capitulo é dedicado a todos que me apoiaram a escrever essa fic e a posta-la, elas sabem que são **


	9. Chapter 9

E ai Galeraaaaa!

Acreditam que roubaram minha fic?

Saquem só na comedia da menina:

**Enviado por: ****n.n]]beautifulflower[[Ô.Õ**** (usuário autenticado) em ****06/07/2010 às 12:39**

**Me desculpe está falando isso, mas você roubou a minha fic, você tirou ela de um outro site de fics onde eu havia postado ela completa e colocou aqui, como prova eu tenho ela com o titulo horiginal, que é "Desabafo em um Diário (INUYASHA)"  
como prova você pode olhar quando foi que eu postei a minha fic, foi bem antes de você!  
Por favor crie sua propria fic.  
**

Eu entrei na pagina dela e encontrei a fic lá.

É do Site da FF-SOL :: Ficwriters & Fanartists - Sociedade OnLine, procurem no Google.

O caso é minha gente, a menina é tão burra que achou que eu não era a Fkake, pois eu estava postando lá como Mary Aline, meu nome original, bom, aí ela veio e falou isso.

Estou colocando isso aqui, pois estou puta da vida com essa garota, serio, me deu tremedeira lá no serviço quando vi o email, mas como pode caber tamanha burrice em um única garota?

Falou que a fic dela tava completa em outro site... A FIC É MINHA ANIMAL!

Se tivesse visto o meu perfil aqui veria o meu verdadeiro nome e não teria feito essa burrice... LEIA PERFILS SE QUER PLÁGIA O IGNORANCIA!

É isso, revoltei, queria desabafar com vcs, quem conhecer o site e conhecer a guria, me faz o favor de esclarecer a ela que não é fruto de segunda personalidade, que a fic na verdade foi escrita por mim mesmo e quando ela pensou que foi ela, na verdade foi um sonho perturbada de uma mente ladra de fics.

Valeuuuuuu

Aeeee... vai ter bônus nessa fic, me aguardem ^_^

Ps- quem lê "os Guardiões dos Elementos" e quiser ler o "Darknesses" que a Tracy fala, o link está no meu perfil. Se ler deixa uma recadinho pra eu lá pf, sei que a historia não lá grande coisa, mas eu agradeço quem deixar.


End file.
